Naru's Papa
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Demi melindungi putranya dan sang istri. Papa ku rela menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari ku. Aku tidak marah, karena papa melakukannya untuk keselamatan ku.
1. Chapter 1

"paman, ayah Nalu itu siapa namanya? Dia tinggal dimana? kok Nalu enggak pelnah lihat ayah?"seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun, dengan wajah manis miliknya berjalan mengimbangi seorang pria tampan bersurai perak yang tengah membawa sebuah belanjaan begitu banyak di kantongnya.

Pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu tampak terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah putra dari majikan wanitanya. Mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar akan tetapi keberadaan rumah tersebut sedikit lebih terpencil dari rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya.

"yang pasti ayah Naru itu seorang Uchiha"Jawab Kakashi, tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, sebenarnya ayahnya itu siapa namanya? Dan dimana keberadaan dari pria itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru's Papa**

**Pairing: Ita(Fem)Dei and Others**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Au, aneh, GenderBend**

**Rating : T+(Chapter bisa berubah)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**StoryBy MISA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi Ita sama Dei?**

Humm, iya nih.. Abis kayaknya Misa lebih suka Ita dibanding Saso. (tapi, Misa juga suka sama Saso) *senyumGaje*

**Gender Bend?**

Ya, maaf ya bagi yang gak suka sama Genderbend. Habis, mau buat straight fic, malah bingung sama pairingnya.

**Lo Fujo kan?**

Yupp.. Tapi kayaknya Misa lebih suka Yuri dibanding Yaoi.. Hehhh, jangan bilang-bilang ya, *plak*

(PS: Disini Ortunya Naru bukan MinaKushi, lho ya.. MEREKA ITU CERITANYA KAKEK DAN NENEK NYA NARU)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bibi Sakula"Naruto kecil melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang wanita cantik bersurai soft pink yang sedang duduk di teras rumah dan tengah merajut. Sakura membalas melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang tuan muda.

Seorang wanita seusia Sakura keluar dari rumah bergaya tradisional dengan dibalut sebuah Yukata berwarna biru. Surai pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah begitu saja. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto berlari pelan (tak sabar) untuk memeluknya.

"mama"seru Naruto.

Larinya yang lumayan kencang pun berhasil mendekati tubuh wanita cantik bersurai pirang itu. Ia pun memeluk erat tubuh wanita yang disinyalir adalah ibu dari bocah bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruto itu.

Deidara membalas pelukan putra semata wayangnya. Wanita berusia 26 tahun itu menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah tersebut. Bocah lugu nan manis itu memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan sikap sang ibu. "mama pasti mau pelgi lagi, ya?"tanya Naruto, seakan bisa menebak sikap sang ibu.

Sang ibu menggeleng. Iris azurenya menatap lekat iris sapphire buah hatinya. "bagaimana jalan-jalannya?"tanya Deidara. Naruto meloncat girang, ketika Deidara menanyakan perihal jalan-jalan. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Naru-chan pergi ke kota. Senang? Tentu saja.

"senangggg sekali.. Bibi Sakura, kapan adik bayi lahir?"tanya Naruto. Mengingat, jika sang bibi tengah mengandung. "mungkin 2 bulan lagi"jawab Sakura, diiringi senyuman di wajahnya. Deidara menoleh dan mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto. "Sasori pasti senang, bukan begitu Kakashi-kun"Deidara meminta komentar dari laki-laki yang begitu setia menjaga dirinya, dan juga sahabatnya, Sakura dan Hinata ketika suami mereka tidak berada di rumah besar itu.

"N..Naru-chan sudah pulang, ya"seorang wanita bersurai indigo pun muncul menyambut kedatangan si bocah pirang itu. Naruto mengangguk lucu, ia sangat bersyukur karena tuhan masih menganugrahi dirinya 2 orang bibi yang begitu menyayangi dirinya, dan juga seorang ibu, beserta seorang butler yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri.

Siapa itu Naruto?

Aku hampir lupa menjelaskan pada kalian. Namanya, Uchiha Naruto, usia 6 tahun 2 bulan. Ia tinggal bersama Ibu, paman Kakashi, bibi Sakura , paman Sasori, bibi Hinata dan juga paman Obito. Ia tak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya, karena ia memang tak pernah bertanya perihal sang ayah.

Bukan begitu..

Naruto hanya tidak mau membuat sang ibu bersusah payah bercerita tentang masa lalunya, yang ia pikir, pasti begitu panjang untuk sekedar dibicarakan. Tak menentu siapa laki-laki dewasa yang ada di rumah. Terkadang, hanya paman Sasori lah yang di rumah, atau bahkan paman Obito yang dirumah, dan terkadang lagi, paman Kakashi yang ada di rumah. Tak tentu, bukan? Kali ini saja, hanya ada paman Kakashi di rumah.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa begitu. Bocah itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui pekerjaan yang diemban oleh ke-3 laki-laki di rumah besar itu. Wajahnya yang manis dan sifatnya yang ceria, membuat orang rumah jatuh hati padanya. Semua sangat menyayangi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara sering merasa bersalah pada putra semata wayangnya. Dia seorang ibu, tentu pernah merasa sedih ketika melihat putranya yang besar tanpa ada sosok sang ayah yang menemaninya. Sejak usia 5 bulan, Naruto tidak pernah melihat ayahnya, maka sejak itu bocah pirang tersebut tak pernah bisa mengingat rupa wajah ayahnya.

Malam yang cukup dingin di kota Uzu. Kota yang sedikit terpencil dari kota-kota lainnya. Kota berpenduduk sedikit, dan jarang terlihat keramaian di kota tersebut, membuat kota Uzu sedikit terisolir dari lima kota-kota besar lainnya. Dibalik itu semua, ada kenyamanan dan kedamaian di sini. Itulah yang membuat Deidara menyukai kota itu.

Baginya, kota Uzu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan kota-kota lainnya untuk membesarkan buah hatinya. Karena jarak sekolah yang cukup jauh, Deidara pun memilih sekolah sistem rumahan untuk Naruto. Hitung-hitung, bisa sekalian membimbing si kecil belajar, begitulah pendapat Deidara.

Kini, ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya. Tak dipedulikan angin kencang yang berhembus menerpa badannya. Tak peduli dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang-belulangnya. Ibu satu anak ini, lebih suka berada di luar kamar, jika ia merasa gundah.

"semua sudah disiapkan"

"cepat sekali.. terimakasih, Kakashi-kun"ucap Deidara. Kakashi mengambil sebuah katana yang ia bawa dipunggungnya. Pria itu pun memberikan katana tersebut kepada wanita yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Deidara menerima katana tersebut.

Ia sedikit menggulung lengan panjang yukata miliknya hingga pada batas sikunya. Dengan sangat perlahan, wanita putih bagaikan salju dimusim dingin itu mengeluarkan katana yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dari tempatnya.

Tanpa bersuara, Deidara mengayunkan Katana itu mengenai buah semangka yang terjejer rapih di depannya. Kakashi berjengit kaget, ketika mata katana tersebut hampir menusuk dadanya.

"ku rasa segitu cukup"ujar Kakashi, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa buah-buahan yang berceceran di lantai. "kau tidak mau Naru-chan melihat mu seperti ini kan"lanjutnya. Deidara memasukan kembali Katana tersebut ke sarungnya. Selepas itu, ia mengembalikannya pada Kakashi.

"kau wanita yang hebat"puji Kakashi. Deidara mengulas senyum, dan hanya menatap Kakashi yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari balkon kamarnya. Mungkin, bagi wanita biasa, Kakashi akan mendengar teriakan 'hati-hati' saat hendak melompat. Tapi, buktinya? Deidara tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kan? Itu karena dia sudah biasa.

Deidara hendak memasuki kamarnya. Akan tetapi sesuatu menarik tangannya, dan menghentak pelan tubuhnya ke dinding. "hm?"Deidara tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pria bertopeng yang ternyata adalah dalang dari semua itu. Topeng itu sedikit dibuka oleh Deidara hingga batas bibir dan hidung bagian bawah.

Tanpa basa-basi, tuan bertopeng itu mencium bibir ibu satu anak itu. Seakan menyalurkan rasa rindu yang amat mendalam.

"engghh"desahan terdengar dari bibir Deidara disela-sela ciuman mereka. Wanita 26 tahun itu memukul pelan laki-laki bertubuh tegap tersebut untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka yang lumayan berlangsung lama.

Wajah putihnya merona merah. Ciuman mereka pun berakhir. Menyisakan saliva di sudut bibir wanita itu. "merindukan ku?"tanya Deidara-seraya mengalungkan tangannya manja pada leher laki-laki itu. "menurut mu?"Laki-laki itu bertanya balik.

Deidara tersenyum. Entah siapa, yang pertama kali mendekatkan wajah mereka. Karena saat ini, wajah keduanya begitu dekat, hingga hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan. "sepertinya tidak"jawab Deidara. Tangan kekar pria itu melingkar di pinggang Deidara. "tentu saja iya"sangkal laki-laki bertopeng.

Lagi, ibu dari Naruto itu tersenyum. Bibir ranumnya seakan tak bisa berhenti tertarik ketika berada tepat di hadapan tuan bertopeng itu. "dimana kamarnya?"tanya nya. "disebelah kanan kamar ku.. Berhati-hatilah, terkadang ia sering terjaga dan menangis"jawab Deidara. "menangis"Beo sang pria bertopeng.

"dia masih belum terbiasa tidur tanpa diri ku"sahut wanita itu. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Deidara, tanpa melontarkan sepatah kalimat, pria itu segera pergi dari balkon wanita berparas cantik itu. "hati-hati"Deidara melambaikan tangannya. Pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "jaga diri kalian baik-baik"sang pria bertopeng melompat tinggi ke sebuah balkon ukuran kecil di sebelah kanan kamar Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang, tampak seorang bocah cilik tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut bergambar rubah chibi besar menutupi badannya(dari kaki hingga batas dada). Wajahnya begitu damai, seakan si bocah polos itu sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

Pria bertopeng kucing itu tersenyum. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang tersebut. Dengan lembut, pria itu mengusap surai blonde bocah yang baru merayakan ultahnya yang ke 6, 2 bulan yang lalu. Pria itu menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam pelukan bocah blonde itu.

Merasa cukup, pria itu pun beranjak dari duduknya yang semula duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tak lupa ia mengecup singkat kening bocah itu. "jaga diri mu baik-baik, Naru-chan"bisik pria tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Pagi Hari ***

Naruto begitu senang saat mendapati sebuah boneka rubah ekor sembilan ketika pertama kali membuka matanya. Tapi, siapa yang memberikan itu untuknya? Apakah ibunya? Tidak mungkin, karena sang ibu sudah memberikan sebuah mainan miniatur kereta lokomotif saat ia berulang tahun 2 bulan yang lalu.

Apakah ini kado natalnya? Tapi, natal baru akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Wajah manis nan polos miliknya itu terlihat bingung. Akan tetapi, bocah manis itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menuruni anak tangga. Semua yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, menoleh ke arah tangga ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang terburu-buru.

Naruto tampak senang ketika melihat kehadiran kedua pamannya yang sudah kembali. Wajahnya berseri, dan terlihat begitu lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihat. "paman"Naruto berlari hendak memeluk pamannya secara bergantian.

"hari ini Naru-chan tidak sekolah dulu, karena Anko-sensei sedang sakit"ujar Deidara. Naruto memandang sang ibu yang tengah meletakan sepiring waffle diatas meja. "sakit?"Naruto mendudukan dirinya di kursi bergambar jeruk pada bagian sandarannya.

"Iya.. Nanti paman Kakashi yang akan menjenguknya, Naru-chan tidak ikut, ya"kata sang ibu. Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah paman Kakashi yang tengah sibuk membaca koran paginya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, jika Kakashi menyukai Anko-sensei. Maka dari itu, Deidara meminta Kakashi yang menjenguk Anko-sensei dibandingkan Sasori dan Obito. Hitung-hitung bisa saling 'pedekate' begitulah istilahnya.

"Jus jeluk"Naruto berteriak senang ketika melihat sebuah jus favoritnya. Tanpa menungulur waktu, bocah itu pun meneguk jusnya hingga tersisa setengah. Dipangkuannya terdapat boneka rubah yang memandang polos ke arah makanan.

"Kyu-chan mau?"tanya Naruto, memperhatikan arah pandang boneka barunya (yang memandang sebuah waffle milik Naruto). Naruto mengangguk pelan, bocah pirang itu segera menyendokan waffle miliknya dengan ukuran kecil ke arah bibir boneka yang selalu menunjukan senyum tanpa dosa khas boneka anak-anak.

**Grebb..**

"Tidak boleh, Naru-chan!"seru sang ibu. Ditahannya pergelangan putra semata wayangnya itu. "Boneka tidak bisa makan, bagaimana jika nanti kotor? kalau dicuci keringnya lama"lanjut sang ibu. Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan menyendokan waffle itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"anak pintar"puji Deidara-mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

"Ampun tuan, ampun tuan.. Ampun"lirih seorang laki-laki paruh baya ketika beberapa orang bertopeng menyeret kasar tubuhnya.

"Katakan itu ketika kau di hadapan kapten"sahut salah satu pria yang bertanggung jawab menyeret tubuhnya.

**Brugghh..**

Kedua orang itu menghempaskan kasar tubuh ringkih pria itu. "Laporan diterima"Seru seseorang yang tengah sibuk dibalik koran. "kami permisi dulu kapten"pamit kedua orang itu, seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

**Cklek..**

**Blam..**

"Keisuke Yuzuru"

Pria bernama Keisuke Yuzuru itu merinding ketika sang kapten mengeja namanya. Suara kalem berkesan dingin, mampu membuat pria tersebut terasa seperti ditikam ribuan anak panah.

Bayangan seorang laki-laki bertampang sangar dengan tatapan tajam, membuat peluh-peluh sebesar biji jagung menetes dari keningnya.

"atau bisa ku sebut Mr. X"

Astaga, rasanya Keisuke ingin berteriak sekarang. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Rupa sang kapten yang sudah tidak tertutupi koran, begitu jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Pria muda, berparas rupawan, dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, itulah rupa sang kapten. Pria yang mungkin baru berusia 27 tahun itu jauh dari perkiraan orang-orang selama ini.

"ada apa, Mr. X?"Tanya sang kapten.

Keisuke terpesona melihat wajah tampan nan damai dihadapannya itu. Rasanya, ia rela berbeda haluan jika yang menjadi seme nya adalah pria di hadapannya itu. Tatapan tajam, yang terlihat sexy mampu membuat siapa saja terpesona melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** ****Uzugakure (pukul 3 sore) ***

"Mama, lihat!"seru Naruto, seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya, agar sang ibu yang tengah menyiram bunga memperhatikan dirinya. Ibu muda itu tersenyum ketika melihat putra semata wayangnya menunjukan sebuah bunga cosmos berwarna kuning kepada dirinya.

Deidara mendekati putranya setelah meletakan penyiram bunga yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram bunga. "cantik"puji Deidara. Naruto pun menyematkan bunga itu ke sela-sela telinga sang ibu. "nee, cantik"Naruto memuji sang ibu.

Dikecupnya pipi malaikat kecilnya itu. Sungguh, Deidara sangat menyayangi buah hatinya. "terimakasih, sayang"ucap Deidara, merengkuh tubuh kecil Naruto.

Angin bertiup kencang. Ah, Deidara bahkan lupa dengan ramalan cuaca pagi ini. Akan ada hujan badai hari ini. Ibu muda itu pun menggandeng pergelangan putra semata wayangnya. Naruto menatap heran ibunya. Ini masih jam 3 sore. Biasanya sang ibu akan memintanya masuk saat jam mulai menunjukan pukul 5 sore.

Suara angin kencang, membuat jantung Deidara bergemuruh. Ia harus cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. "Nalu mau main"rengekan manja terdengar dari bibir Naruto.

**Bruggh**

Deidara dan Naruto terkejut saat melihat pot bunga yang tertata rapih jatuh berserakan ke tanah. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Deidara mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya memasuki rumah mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang terlihat memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari atas dahan pohon besar. Puas dengan rencananya, pemuda itu pun menyeringai dan segera melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Malam Hari ***

Hujan masih cukup deras meskipun tidak sederas saat sore hari. Bahkan, Kakashi pun memilih menginap di penginapan kota dibandingkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Deidara mengerti, jika malam ini Kakashi tidak bisa pulang akibat terjebak hujan badai. Cukup berbahaya bagi keselamatan jika kau nekad keluar saat hujan badai berlangsung.

Belum lagi kehancuran yang disebabkan hujan badai, seperti banjir, kerusakan jalan, tanah longsor, dll. Maka dari itu, Kakashi pun memilih untuk menunda perjalanan pulangnya. Listrik padam, saluran penghubung juga padam, tidakah itu terdengar sangat merugikan, jika ia sedang tertimpa kecelakaan kecil?

"Mama, kapan hujan belhenti?"tanya Naruto. Wajahnya menatap horror ke arah luar, dimana kilatan petir terlihat dan terdengar bagaikan genderang yang siap berperang. Wajarkan, kalau Naruto takut dan lebih memilih tidur di kamar sang ibu dibandingkan tidur sendiri di kamarnya.

"Tidak tahu, sayang"jawab si ibu. Deidara pun memeluk erat tubuh putranya, menghibur agar Naruto tidak terlalu takut. "Kalau takut, lebih baik tidur, ya?"kembali sang ibu bersuara, demi membuat putranya tidak terlihat ketakutan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia berharap kalau paman Kakashi baik-baik saja di kota. Juga, harapannya yang ingin melihat seseorang yang begitu ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Organisasi Tersembunyi, (Desa Konoha) ***

**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..**

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Seseorang yang tengah asyik membaca selembar kertas pun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Masuk"seru orang itu.

**Cklekk..**

**Blamm..**

"Oh, ternyata kau"sahut pria bersurai raven klimis itu. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan style pony tail berjalan begitu elegant memasuki ruangan kerja dengan hanya bercahaya lilin sebagai penerangannya.

"sudah ku berikan apa yang kau inginkan"kata gadis itu.

"lalu?"pemuda raven klimis itu melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai indah di wajahnya. "tolong lepaskan aku.. Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak ku"pinta gadis itu. Pemuda berkulit pucat pasi itu tertawa lepas. Seperti, apa yang dikatakan gadis itu adalah hal yang sangat lucu bagi pemuda tersebut.

"melepaskan mu? Hahahaha"tawanya lagi. "kau"geram si gadis pirang.

Gadis pirang itu hendak maju dan memukul wajah dengan senyum misterius sang pemuda. Namun, tiba-tiba saja..

"kurang ajar! Sai, lepaskan aku!"dengan penuh amarah, gadis berkata. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kunai yang menancap pada telapak tangannya hingga menembus ke dinding.

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Dua iris aquamarine tersirat amarah, hingga terlihat mengkilat menatap pemuda bernama Sai itu. Sai beranjak dari duduknya mendekati gadis cantik yang menatap nyalang padanya. Sai mengelus lembut telapak tangan penuh darah milik sang gadis.

Namikaze Ino (nama gadis itu) menahan rasa perih ketika luka di telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Sai. "hentikan..khhh.."Ujar gadis itu, begitu lirih terdengar.

"tidak semudah itu, Namikaze-chan"sahut Sai, seraya mengangkat rahang si pemilik dua iris biru kehijauan itu. "tidak akan, sebelum kau jadi milik ku"lanjutnya.

**'kak Naruko, apa ini yang membuat mu memilih pergi' **innernya begitu miris..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake..**

Wajah cantiknya terkejut menemukan seekor burung merpati yang sangat ia kenali. Burung berbulu putih halus itu tampak jinak bertengger di lengannya yang tertutupi kimono tidur lengan panjang miliknya. "burung pintar"Puji Deidara, mengusap kepala burung penghafal arah jalan itu.

Deidara meletakan burung tersebut di sebuah meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Kedua matanya membulat seketika. Sebuah gulungan kecil terselip pada kalung yang melingkar di leher berbulu merpati milik adik bungsunya.

**To : Kak Dei**

**Kakak, aku mendapatkan informasinya. Tapi, Kehadiran ku ke Uzu akan jauh lebih terlambat dari waktu yang ku janjikan.. Maka dari itu, ku tulis surat ini untuk kakak.. Keluarga Shimura masih terus bergerak diluar batas, pengawasan untuknya harus diperketat lagi demi keselamatan dirinya.. **

**From : Ino**

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Ditengoknya sang putra semata wayangnya yang sedang tertidur di pulas di ranjang miliknya. Kemudian ia meneliti lagi kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sedikit kotor oleh noda darah. Apa ini darah sang adik? Deidara meremas erat gulungan kertas itu. Ia tidak rela jika sang adik harus tersakiti seperti ini.

"Kurang ajar"rutuk Deidara..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic buatan Misa yang udah lumayan lama teronggok tak berdaya di dalam folder. Coba-coba sama publish rating: M (Rating M kok dicoba-coba) karena selama ini cuma berani publish di blog. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan di hati para reader, ya.. (Kalo ada yang bingung sama latar tempatnya, anggap aja ceritanya kayak di latar tempat anime nya sendiri)**

**Jaa...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. My love will always yours

**Naru's Papa**

**Rating : M (for safety)**

**Pairing : Ita(fem)Dei, and Others**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto©**

**Warning (gender Bend, Typo(s), OOC, No Flame)**

**Author : GREY Misa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ku mohon, Kakashi-kun" seorang wanita blonde memohon kepada seorang pria bersurai perak yang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "tidak bisa, Dei-chan" sahut sang pria yang kita ketahui bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu. Angin semilir menerpa lembut rambut panjangnya yang sedang tergerai indah. "itu sangat berbahaya, kau pikir aku mau kehilangan imouto lagi?" Tanya Kakashi. Terimakasih, Deidara sangat berterimakasih pada sikap Kakashi yang begitu menyayangi dirinya dan kedua adiknya. Kehilangan salah satu adik perempuannya memang menjadi kesedihan tersendiri bagi sang Hatake, yang notabene sudah menganggap ketiga putri Namikaze sebagai adiknya.

**Pukk..**

Kakashi mengusap lembut surai blonde Deidara. "aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini.. aku pun juga tak mau kejadian Naruko terulang lagi" lanjut sang Hatake. "aku harus.. ku mohon, ku mohon, Niisan" Pinta Deidara. Mendengar Deidara memanggilnya Kakak, Kakashi mau tak mau pun akhirnya luluh juga, apalagi sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi, jika keturunan Namikaze memiliki jurus mata yang membuat siapapun luluh melihatnya. "aku janji, aku akan pulang selamat" Ucap Deidara, serius. "Naruko pun juga berjanji seperti itu" sahut Kakashi. Hujan deras turun tiba-tiba, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berminat untuk berteduh. Tak ayal, piyama tidur berwarna hitam milik Kakashi pun basah, begitupun dengan Yukata Deidara (meski tidak sebasah Piyama Kakashi).

Perlahan ia menarik nafas. Berusaha membuat keputusan, dan mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang resiko besar yang menanti di depan sana. "jika itu keputusan mu, pergilah" kata Kakashi, akhirnya mengalah. Deidara tersenyum senang, Yukatanya yang sudah basah itu membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik jika harus dilihat sedekat ini. Bahkan, Kakashi harus mengutuk kecantikan Kushina, bibi angkatnya yang dengan bersuka rela menurunkan gen cantik sekaligus gen tubuh sintal pada putri-putrinya, terutama si sulung Deidara. "terimakasih, niisan.. aku sayang niisan" Deidara memeluk erat tubuh kekar pria berusia 28 tahun itu. "tapi kau harus mengizinkan aku pergi ke Okiya setelah kau pulang" Ujar Kakashi. Deidara merenggut tidak suka, "lupakan! Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan mu pergi ke sana" sahut Deidara, teringat jelas dimatanya saat Kakashi harus menjadi rebutan para Geisha yang bekerja di sana.

Salahkan saja wajah tampannya itu. Dia bahkan bisa memikat banyak geisha hanya dalam satu malam saja. Manusia yang memiliki ketampanan di atas manusia di bawah dewa itu menyusahkan sekali..

"hati-hati" ujar Kakashi, saat melihat Deidara mulai menaiki burung raksasa tanah liat buatannya itu. Deidara mengangguk pelan. **'tepati janji mu itu, imouto' **Batin Kakashi. Ia memperhatikan burung besar berwarna putih milik Deidara terbang di angkasa. Langit malam yang gelap, tidak mampu menutupi burung putih tersebut dan juga tubuh Deidara yang duduk tenang di atas sana. Yukata berwarna biru laut milik wanita itu pun juga masih bisa dilihat oleh kedua mata sang Hatake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Konoha, (Keluarga Shimura)***

Seringaian muncul di bibir sang putra tunggal Shimura saat melihat sosok gadis cantik bersurai blonde pucat yang tengah duduk memunggungi dirinya sambil menatap datar ke arah kedua telapak tangannya yang dibalut perban. Sepertinya, Namikaze Ino masih belum sadar akan kedatangan pemuda yang sudah menyekapnya selama 6 tahun lalu. "menangisi nasib mu, Namikaze-chan?"

Ino sontak saja menoleh ke arah pemuda berwajah pucat bagaikan mayat hidup itu. " biarkan aku pergi, ku mohon" lirih Ino. Shimura Sai, putra tunggal tuan Shimura Danzo, bukanlah orang yang berbaik hati untuk membiarkan tahanannya lepas begitu saja. Tapi, kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu tidak akan melepaskan gadis di hadapannya itu karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan wajah yang memanas ketika berhadapan dengan gadis di hadapannya kini. Ya, Sai menyu-ah, mencintai maksud ku.

Sai sudah jatuh cinta pada Ino saat melihat gadis itu menangisi kepergian kakak kembarnya, Naruko. Naruko adalah cinta pertama Sai. Gadis yang menyakiti perasaannya untuk pertama kali. Gadis yang harus mati di tangan sang ayah tercinta untuk membalas dendam pada penduduk desa Konoha. "apa kau tidak puas telah membunuh Ruko-nee? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku? Aku tak punya Kyuubi di tubuh ku.. tak ada gunanya jika kau menyekap ku seperti ini" kata Ino.

**Degg..**

Seandainya Sai bisa bertindak saat itu, pasti Naruko masih hidup dan Ino tidak perlu merasa sedih saat ini. Tapi semua terlambat, Sai datang saat tubuh Naruko sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di atas batu ritual milik ayahnya. " kau menangis, eh? Hahahaha" Ino tertawa sangau. Wajahnya kini terlihat datar tanpa ekpresi. "kau bahkan tidak pantas menangis" ejek bungsu Namikaze itu.

**Grebb..**

Sai membanting pelan tubuh Ino ke kasur dan menindihnya. Ditatapnya iris aquamarine milik si gadis Namikaze itu. "kau benar...kau benar, aku bahkan tidak pantas menangisi Naruko.. tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku sangat mencintai kakak mu" kata Sai. Ino terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sai, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu. Ia meremas pelan kerah kemeja hitam Sai, menyalurkan rasa ngilu yang ia rasakan di relung hatinya.

"biarkan aku pergi" lagi, Ino meminta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**i lain sisi, tampak Deidara yang sedang menahan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Wajah cantiknya tampak pucat, ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Rasanya, ia ingin merutuk kebodohannya yang lupa membawa jubah untuk menghalau dinginnya cuaca. Kesadarannya mulai hilang ketika sesuatu menyentuh tengkuknya.

"**hai, nyonya Dei" **ujar seorang pria tepat di telinga sang nyonya Uchiha itu. Dengan penuh nafsu ia menjilat kulit leher Deidara, hingga tampak tanda kemerahan di leher Deidara.

Dengan lihai pria itu melompat ke dahan pohon tanpa merasa berat dengan keadaan dirinya yang kini tengah menggendong seorang wanita.

**Daboooommmmm...**

Ledakan terdengar saat burung tanah liat milik Deidara menabrak pohon yang cukup besar. Ia menyeringai licik saat melihat burung buatan ibu satu anak itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera melompat ke dahan pohon lainnya dan pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Organisasi Anbu ***

Wajah tampannya terlihat pucat, dengan kantung mata yang tampak jelas di bawah matanya. Ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, membuat dirinya harus mengalami apa yang dinamakan insomnia, dan satu hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh orang-orang sibuk seperti dirinya. Ia melirik bingkai foto yang terletak rapih di samping meja kerja miliknya. Sebuah gambaran keluarga kecil yang tampak bahagia dengan kehadiran bayi berusia 6 bulan di antara mereka.

Wajah cantik seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi bertubuh mungil dengan kedua pipi bakpao miliknya dan seorang pria berusia 21 tahun yang berdiri di samping wanita blonde yang ternyata adalah istrinya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia di depan kamera. Itachi Uchiha, pria bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum saat mengingat kebersamaannya dengan istri dan juga putra semata wayang mereka.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Itachi terus memikirkan keadaan keluarganya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keluarganya.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk**

"masuk"

**Cklek..**

" terdengar ledakan dari arah utara, kapten.. tim sedang menuju ke sana untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi" seorang gadis bercepol dua ala Chinatown, memberikan sebuah berkas-berkas dokumen kepadanya. " pastikan semua penduduk tidak tahu hal ini" ujar Itachi, membaca berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh sang asisten. "ha'i" sahut Tenten.

"ano, rapat besar akan di adakan 2 hari lagi.. saya hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Hokage-sama untuk Kapten" jelas Tenten.

"atur saja jadwalnya" Itachi masih focus dengan selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. "ha'i, saya permisi dulu, kapten"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(**_**psstt, di sini adegan this and that nya.. kalo ada yang anti, bisa di skip kok.. )**_

*** Skip Time ***

Sinar mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menerpa wajah mulus seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. Wanita itu pun mengerjapkan matanya, dan terkejut akan keberadaan dirinya. Ia memeriksa kelengkapan pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya. Yukata berwarna putih membalut indah tubuhnya. Dimana yukata miliknya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu milik siapa Yukata itu. "sudah bangun ya?" sapa seorang pria bersurai raven dengan iris biru sapphire nya. Deidara terkejut bukan kepalang, siapa pria ini? Kenapa seolah, Deidara mengenal pria misterius itu?

"bagaimana tidurnya, cantik?" Tanya pria itu. "siapa kau?" Deidara balik bertanya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Deidara. Ditatapnya iris azure milik Deidara. "Ingat Menma? Aku ini Menma, sayang" Pria yang mengaku bernama Menma itu merangkum wajah cantik Deidara. Sontak saja kedua bola mata Deidara membulat sempurna. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Menma, Uzumaki Menma pria tampan yang pernah jatuh hati padanya. Sungguh, Deidara masih ingat tragedy yang terjadi 10 tahun silam.

Saat Menma nekad mempersunting dirinya yang notabene adalah adik angkatnya. Dan terpaksa, Kushina harus menghentikan hal itu, mengingat kalau mereka masih saudara dekat. Menerima penolakan dari sang bibi, Menma pun membunuh Kushina dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Obsesi yang terlalu besar, membuat Menma kalap. Ia membunuh keluarga Uzumaki yang menentang keinginannya. Hal itu pun dihentikan oleh seorang kapten anbu muda yang saat ini menjadi suami dari Deidara, Itachi Uchiha. Menma berhasil dikalahkan oleh Itachi. Setelah kekelahan mutlak, Menma pun bersumpah untuk merebut Deidara dengan bantuan kekuatan Madara Uchiha, kakek buyut Itachi yang ia bangkitkan dari kematian.

"dan sekarang-" Menma sengaja menggantung ucapannya sambil mendorong keras tubuh Deidara ke kasur. "ahhh..." ringis Deidara. "aku akan memiliki mu sesuka hati ku" lanjut Menma, seraya membuka kasar yukata Deidara, hingga tubuh Deidara polos dalam sekejap. "M..Menma, h..h..hentikan.." Deidara berusaha menahan Menma yang hendak menciumi lehernya.

"hmmmpppppp..." dengan sedikit kasar, Menma membungkam bibir Deidara dengan bibirnya. Dikulumnya bibir merah muda milik putri mendiang bibinya itu. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memainkan payudara berisi Deidara. **'kenyal sekali' pikirnya.**

Merasa pasokan udara mulai menipis di paru-parunya, Menma pun melepaskan pagutannya. Wajah Deidara yang merah merona, dengan saliva-saliva yang bercampur dengan miliknya masih tersisa di sudut bibir ibu dari Uchiha Naruto itu. "h..hentikan, Menma..ahhhhhnnnn.." Deidara menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Menma menghisap putting susu berwarna pink Deidara, tangannya yang menganggur pun ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut perut indah sang nyonya Uchiha.

"M..Menm..ahhhnnnnnn..ahhhh, hentika..ahhhhhnnn"

Menma menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya sejenak. Dipandanginya wajah cantik adik sepupunya itu. Merah merona, rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya, dan tak ketinggalan saliva yang masih setia berada di sudut bibir wanita itu membuat libido Menma naik drastic.

**Zipp..**

Deidara membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara resleting yang dibuka. Terlihat dimatanya, Menma tengah berusaha membuka seluruh pakaian. wajahnya memucat, ia masih ingin setia pada suaminya. "lakukan ini atau aku akan menghancurkan keluarga mu" ancam Menma. Itu bukan hanya ancaman semata, karena semua ancaman Menma benar-benar terjadi dan berjalan seperti yang tidak diharapkan oleh Deidara.

Menma mengarahkan tangan Deidara ke arah miliknya yang menunjuk angkuh pada wajah cantik Deidara. **'tuhan, maafkan aku' **doanya dalam hati. Dengan ragu-ragu Deidara memasukan kepala penis Menma dan mengulumnya. Ia melakukannya terpaksa, ia tidak mau keluarganya hancur. Ia bahkan masih ingin melihat Itachi pulang dari missi dan menetap di sebuah desa kecil bersama dirinya dan putra mereka. Menma menggigil kenikmatan. Darahnya berdesir oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Deidara untuknya.

Merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya, Menma pun akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa menarik miliknya dari mulut Deidara. Ia pun kembali menindih tubuh Deidara, wajah tampannya terus meneliti wajah cantik nan manis dihadapannya kini. Entah, sudah berapa kali ia terjebak akan pesona gadis berdarah Namikaze/Uzumaki itu. "i..ittaii..."pekik Deidara saat satu jari milik Menma masuk ke dalam lubang hangat miliknya.

Oh, bahkan Deidara lupa kapan terakhir kali Itachi menjamaah tubuhnya. Jiwanya seakan melayang saat ke-3 jari Menma yang berhasil masuk ke dalam dan menyentuh satu titik yang membuat dirinya mampu melupakan daratan. **'Itachi-kun, maaf'** ucapnya lagi dalam hati. Desahan Deidara benar-benar mampu menaikan libidonya. Tak sabar, Menma pun memutuskan untuk memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Deidara.

Menma memposisikan kepala penisnya pada lubang Deidara. Dengan satu hentakan, akhirnya penis Menma yang lumayan cukup besar masuk dan memenuhi tubuh bagian paling intim Deidara.

"ennngghh...ahhh...ahhhnnnn..ahhh, kehhh..keluarkanhhh" pinta Deidara, sungguh naive jika saat ini Deidara masih meminta Menma berhenti dikala ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama hilang dari dirinya.

"kau..kheehhh, sempit dan nikmatth, Dei aarrghhh" desah Menma, disela-sela goyangan pinggulnya. "ahhhh...A..Aku..aa..aku ma..mau..ahhhhhhh"

"bersama,Dei"

Menma mempercepat permainan in-out nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai pada titik puncaknya.

"DEI"

"ITACHI-KUN,aaahhhhhhhhnnn"

**Plak..**

Menma menampar keras wajah Deidara. Kemarahan menguasai hati dan pikirannya, tak ada lagi rasa kasihan dan lembut untuk sang pujaan hati. Dengan kasar ia membalik tubuh Deidara, dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menungging membelakangi dirinya. Dengan sekali sentak, Menma memasuki lubang anal Deidara tanpa persiapan. Jujur, ini yang pertama bagi Deidara. "arrrrggghhhhh,s..s..sakkkiittt..h..hentikannnahhhh" darah mengalir dari sela-sela lubangnya menetes pada sprei berwarna putih. Ini sakit, sakit sekali, bahkan Itachi selalu memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut.

**Plak..plak..plakk..**

Menma menampar pipi bokong sintal Deidara. Hole Deidara seakan melahap rakus penis Menma, hingga Menma sedikit sulit meng-in out bagian belakang wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Hokage (pukul 1 siang)**

Sehabis rapat, Itachi diminta oleh sang Hokage ke-5 untuk menemui dirinya di ruang kerja sang nenek mertua. Ia memutar kenop pintu tersebut, pintu pun terbuka. Tampak beberapa orang dewasa berkumpul di sana, termasuk sang godaime Hokage yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat tanpa sake di tangannya. "pencarian Deidara" ujar sang Hokage. Itachi terkejut bukan kepalang, apa maksud dari wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik ini?

"Dei-chan pergi meninggalkan Uzu 2 hari yang lalu.. aku khawatir padanya, jadi ku susul ia kemari.. tapi, Izumo dan Kotetsu selaku penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha mengatakan tidak ada satu pun warga Konoha yang terlihat keluar masuk" ujar Kakashi.

"seharusnya ia sudah sampai di sini satu hari yang lalu" kata Tsunade, ia terlihat khawatir. Kenapa ketiga cucunya harus mengalami masalah berbelit-belit seperti ini?

"aku akan mencarinya" sahut Itachi. "menurut laporan yang diberikan, Menma berhasil keluar dari segel yang dibuat Jiraya" Ujar Tsunade. Keterkejutan Itachi pun bertambah kala Tsunade menyebutkan perihal keluarnya Menma dari segel yang dibuat oleh Jiraya. "makam Madara-sama menurut laporan warga Kirigakure pun terlihat hancur, sepertinya Menma lah pelakunya" Shizune, asisten Tsunade memberikan kertas laporan pada sang atasan. "tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "ini adalah ajaran di klan Uzumaki, dimana seorang yang sudah mati bisa dihidupkan dengan cara sample gen sang korban yang hendak di cloning.." jelas Tsunade. "Uzumaki memang klan yang mengejutkan" gumam Kakashi.

"Kita harus menjaga Naruto, jika tidak mau kekuatan terkutuk Madara bangkit sempurna" Tsunade membereskan kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya. "apa hubungannya dengan putra ku?" Tanya Itachi, heran. " karena untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Madara, dibutuhkan orang yang bisa mengalahkan Madara sendiri.. tapi, tidak mungkin Hokage pertama, karena kakek ku sudah meninggal.. putra mu, memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengan kakek ku.. atau bahkan, Naruto pun bisa menandingi Rikudou-sannin yang melegenda itu" Jawab Tsunade.

"aku hanya ingin putra ku tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki biasa"

"tapi itu semua sudah takdir, Itachi.. ramalan itu benar akan anak laki-laki yang akan menghentikan semua kerusuhan di seluruh Negara-negara ini.. putra mu adalah pengganti yang mutlak untuk Naruko" sahut Tsunade. Ia menutup matanya seraya mengingat wajah ketiga cucu perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Konoha (keluarga Shimura)**

3 hari kejadian berlalu, tampak Ino terduduk di gazebo keluarga Shimura yang dibuatkan Sai untuk dirinya. Ia yang tengah member makan ikan-ikan koi kesayangannya pun menghentikan kegiatan sejenak, ketika burung merpati kesayangannya terbang dan bertengger di pangkuannya. Iris aquamarine nya tertuju pada secarik kertas. Mungkinkah itu dari kakaknya?

**Dear, Ino**

**Ini aku Sakura, aku sering melihat burung merpati kesayangan mu di sini.. Ku harap kau membaca ini, Ino. Kemarin, kakak mu datang bersama Menma-san dan berkata akan berpisah dari Itachi. aku yakin, Dei-chan tidak bersungguh-sunggu dalam perkataannya.. aku tahu Dei-chan sangat mencintai Itachi. aku takut kalau Menma mengancamnya untuk melakukan hal ini.. mereka pergi tak lupa membawa Naru-chan.. aku khawatir kalau Itachi tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dei-chan, karena Menma berhasil menghidupkan setengah dari kekuatan Madara.**

**Sakura**

Ia meremas kuat-kuat kertas tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini? Hanya melihat kehancuran kakaknya lagi? Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ingatannya pun kembali pada 3 hari yang lalu, dimana Sai melamar dirinya, sampai saat ini pun Ino masih belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti untuk pemuda bermarga Shimura itu.

Ia tersenyum, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini. Kedua kakaknya sudah cukup banyak berkorban untuknya, kini saat yang paling tepat untuk membalas budi kedua kakaknya.

"aku harus melakukannya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Ruangan besar dipenuhi kanvas dan berbagai macam karya seni. Tampak dua orang berbeda jenis tengah berada di sana. Tak ada satu pun kecuali mereka. Ruangan seni milik putra sulung, mendiang Shimura Danzo, adalah tempat yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh sang pemilik dan orang yang penting di hidup sang putra mahkota. Sai berdiri tepat di depan kanvas besar yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih.

"tentang lamaran mu yang kemarin-"

"aku tidak memaksa mu, Ino" sela pemuda itu, tak siap mendengar penolakan dari gadis cantik itu.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sai yang memunggungi dirinya. "bukan itu maksud ku" kata Ino.

"lalu?" Tanya Sai, masih enggan berbalik badan..

**Grebb..**

Ino memeluk Sai dari belakang, ia benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua rasa ego nya yang cukup tinggi. "aku bersedia menikah dengan mu" kata Ino. Masih setia memeluk Sai dari belakang. Sai berbalik badan, ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah Ino. "jangan memaksakan diri" Sai menyentuh pelan bahu Ino. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu menggeleng pelan, " aku tidak memaksakan diri ku" sanggahnya.

Sai pun membawa Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya erat-erat calon istrinya itu, seakan tak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh gadisnya. Posesif? Ya, tentu saja, Karena ia benar-benar sangat mencintai Namikaze Ino yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga yang sama dengan dirinya. " tapi ada dua syarat" kata Ino. " apa?" beo Sai. " kau harus membantu ku menyelamatkan kakak ku dan menghentikan pergerakan penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh keluarga mu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hey, Terimakasih atas review untuk chap pertama Minna-san. Maaf kalo lagi-lagi ceritanya gaje. Entah itu lime atau lemon.. agak canggung juga sih waktu nulis itu. Huft, maaf kalo mengecewakan.. soal update kilat, errr- mudah-mudahan kalo enggak ada halangan ya. Soalnya Misa khusus di fict ini, nulis tanpa Naru-chan yang akhir-akhir ini kembali latihan olah vocal lagi. Silahkan ditunggu deh..**

**Jaa, see ya next chapter..**

**RnR?**


	3. You can crack me like a Mirror

Deidara membuka kelopak matanya ketika rombongan Menma tiba di pintu gerbang Konoha. Dirinya yang berada di dalam kereta kuda, mendengar suara riuh yang disebabkan oleh sang kusir yang nekad memasuki desa tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya keluar, terlihat jelas dimatanya Izumo dan Kotetsu yang berusaha melarang keras agar rombongan itu tidak masuk ke dalam desa tanpa ada izin sang Hokage.

"cih, menyusahkan saja"

Hampir saja lupa dengan seorang pria bersurai raven dengan iris sapphire biru bak langit di siang hari itu terlihat kesal dan tidak sabaran untuk memasuki area perkampungan Konoha. Deidara menahan pergelangan tangan Menma ketika, Menma hendak keluar untuk memukul atau bahkan membunuh Izumo dan Kotetsu selaku penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha. "biar aku saja"usul Deidara-seraya memindahkan letak tidur putranya yang semula terlelap di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

"tidak bisa masuk jika tidak ada izin dari Hokage-sama"Izumo ngotot melarang rombongan Menma. "kau akan menyesal nanti"ancam salah satu rombongan Menma. Izumo hanya diam, dan tidak menggubris perkataan orang itu.

"biarkan kami masuk, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san"

Kedua penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha itu pun sontak saja terkejut mendapati cucu sulung sang Hokage yang berdiri sambil menatap memohon kepada mereka.

**Glekk..**

Mereka harus menelan ludah ketika melihat tubuh indah putri pertama Hokage ke-4 itu dibalut yukata berwarna biru cerah pada tubuhnya. Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan. "bolehkan?"Deidara bertanya lagi. Tanpa sadar, Izumo dan Kotetsu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Deidara kembali menaiki kereta kudanya disambut senyuman yang diberikan oleh Menma kepadanya. Menma sangat kagum dengan wanita blonde itu, cantik, santun, baik hati, benar-benar memiliki kharisma yang memikat siapapun yang berada dekat dengannya. "engg, Mama"perhatiannya pun tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Menma.

"putra mu tampan, ya"Menma membelai surai blonde Naruto. Deidara tetap diam, tidak menanggapi. "harus ku akui, Uchiha itu memang sangat tampan"kata Menma. Deidara kembali memikirkan sosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sosok sang suami, yang bahkan belum bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Air mata perlahan menetes dari matanya, tentu saja Menma mengetahui hal itu.

Menma benci melihat Deidara menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menma tahu apa yang membuat Deidara menangis. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu Deidara begitu mencintai Itachi. Apa dia harus membebaskan Deidara dan membiarkan Itachi memiliki Deidara nya? Tentu tidak, kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Hokage ***

Entah apa yang harus dirasakan oleh Tsunade, begitu melihat cucu sulungnya tiba di ruangan kerjanya. Bahagia? tentu saja, ini kali pertama setelah 6 tahun terakhir mereka bertemu. Sedih? Sangat, mengetahui siapa yang tiba bersama cucunya dan menjadi ancaman bagi kebahagian cucunya dan keamanan seluruh desa, tentu Tsunade sedih.

Air mata haru mewarnai ruangan kerja sang nyonya Hokage. Tsunade terus memeluk Deidara, tanpa mau melepaskan cucunya. Rasa bersalah memasuki relung jiwanya. Apakah setelah ia mati, anak dan menantunya akan mengutuk dirinya, yang tidak bisa menjaga ke-3 putri mereka?

"mama"Naruto berjalan mendekati dua wanita yang sedang berpelukan itu. Tsunade terkejut mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah manis memanggil Deidara dengan sebutan 'mama', mungkinkah dia...

"itu cucu Baa-san"kata Deidara, berusaha tersenyum tegar. Tsunade pun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto. Dulu, ia ingat sekali, Naruto yang saat itu baru lahir, menangis keras digendongan sang nenek, yang notabene adalah orang yang membantu proses kelahiran cicit pertamanya.

"hah, membosankan"Menma membuka suaranya. Deidara dan Tsunade menoleh ke arah Menma yang tengah duduk di kursi hokage dengan cara tak sopan. Gigi-gigi Tsunade bergemelutuk melihat pola Menma. "turunkan kaki mu!"seru Tsunade, dengan tatapan marah. Menma pun menurunkan kakinya, dan beranjak dari duduk.

Ia berjalan mendekati ke-3 nya. Tak lupa ia mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto. Menma membungkuk hormat di hadapan Tsunade, seakan baru menyadari apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat. "Hokage-sama, atau bisa ku sebut 'Nenek mertua'"

"cih, tak sudi aku"Tsunade berdecih kasar. Menma menyeringai mendengar decihan Tsunade. Memangnya jika Tsunade tidak sudi akan menghentikan langkahnya? Sepertinya tidak.

"aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak sudi pun, aku akan terus maju mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan"Menma berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di taman bermain..**

Sementara itu, Naruto yang bosan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat suasana desa baru tersebut. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat keramaian di sekelilingnya, wajah polosnya terlihat begitu ceria, apalagi ketika mendapati anak-anak sepantaran dirinya yang berlari berlalu lalang.

"tidak sepelti di Uzu, di syini pasti Nalu dapat teman banyak"gumamnya.

Naruto kecil pun segera berlari menuju taman bermain, dimana tampak anak-anak seusianya bermain di sana. "hey, Nalu boleh ikut main?"Dengan cengiran khas miliknya, Naru kecil mendekati sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu.

Anak-anak itu memandang tajam Naruto. "siapa kau?"Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Melihat tubuh tambun dan wajah sangar anak itu, Naruto menunduk dalam. Ia tidak berani menatap ketua genk bocah-bocah yang bahkan belum bisa melafalkan huruf 'R' dengan benar.

"Aku Naluto"dengan suara pelan Naru kecil memperkenalkan namanya. "siapa namanya? Aku tidak dengal, sualanya pelan sekali"celetuk bocah kurus di samping si bocah gendut itu.

"kau itu tuli ya?"tanya si gendut pada Naruto. "ayahnya pasti tuli makanya dia tuli"cibirnya lagi.

Telinga Naruto memanas. Ia kesal, siapapun boleh menghina dirinya. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali menghina ibu atau pun ayahya, karena Naruto akan begitu marah jika salah satu dari keduanya dihina.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya, aura kemarahan terlukiskan jelas di wajahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mendorong bocah nakal itu.

**Bagg..bugghh,.bagg..bugghh..**

Bocah-bocah lainnya menghentikan acara bermainnya. Mereka menatap horror wajah Naruto. "beles"gumamnya, menepuk pelan tangannya. "hey, dasar anak nakal"seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk (sepertinya ibu dari anak itu).

"kau apakan putra ku?"ibu gemuk itu datang bersama 2 wanita lain. "aku tidak salah"Naruto mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Ibu-ibu itu pun akhirnya melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke arah Naruto. Naruto berusaha melindungi kepala dan wajahnya dari kerikil itu. Ia menahan sakit, ketika terkena lemparan 3 ibu-ibu gila itu. Wajahnya penuh lebam, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"hentikan!"Suara baritone mengintrupsi kegiatan ibu-ibu yang sudah mulai menggila itu. Mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara indah nan sexy itu. Wajah sangar mereka pun berganti dengan wajah yang dibuat manis ketika berhadapan dengan pria tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda itu.

"kalian bisa membunuhnya"Kata pria itu.

"dia bocah monster, Itachi-san! Lihat saja, Oniijima putra ku luka seperti ini"adu si ibu gendut tersebut. Pria bernama Itachi itu melirik bocah pirang yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "ikut aku"Itachi menarik tangan Naru kecil menjauhi keramaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di pinggir sungai..**

Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika Itachi mengobati luka-lukanya. Tapi, bocah pirang itu tampaknya tidak mau menangis dan mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bertengkar?"Itachi akhirnya memutuskan membuka suaranya.

Seketika Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap wajah pria yang tampak tak asing baginya. Naruto hanya diam, dan tidak menjawab. "kenapa diam?"Tanya Itachi lagi. "meleka menghina papa Nalu"jawab Naruto, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"jadi, kau membela papa mu? Hanya itu?"

"memangnya salah kalau Nalu membela papa? si gendut tadi menghina papa Nalu, hiks"akhirnya Naruto menangis, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang menganggur. "apa papa mu mengajarkan mu menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi?"Itachi bertanya (lagi).

Naruto yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "papa tidak pelnah bicala pada Nalu.. Bahkan, papa tidak pelnah mengajalkan Nalu tentang itu.. Yang selama ini Nalu tahu, Nalu hanya tinggal belsama mama, paman Kakashi, Paman Sasoli, paman Obito, Bibi Sakula dan bibi Hinata.."Jawab Naruto, lirih.

Jantung Itachi terasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang kini sedang menangis, menutupi wajah manisnya. "bahkan beltemu dengan papa saja tidak pelnah.."Lanjutnya.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan meletakan kapas yang sudah ia celupkan ke dalam air antiseptic pun hanya bisa menyaksikan bocah manis itu menangis. Benar, ternyata selama ini ia kurang bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Naruto. "aku mengenal ayah mu"akhirnya Itachi membuka suaranya kembali.

Naruto menghentikan tangisannya dan memberanikan diri melihat pria dewasa yang sudah menyelematkannya. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang masih terlihat di kedua pipi gembilnya. "benalkan, paman?"tanya Naruto, kini menyunggingkan senyum andalannya.

Itachi mengangguk, meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit ketika Naruto hanya memanggil dirinya 'paman'. "apa Nalu boleh beltemu dengannya?"tanya Naruto, kembali berharap. "tidak untuk saat ini"Jawab Itachi.

"apa kau membenci ayah mu?"tanya Itachi. Naruto menggeleng, "untuk apa? Kata mama, papa itu punya pekeljaan yang mulia.. Papa selalu melindungi olang-olang yang sedang kesulitan"Jawab Naruto, dengan nada bangga.

"apa mama mu mengatakan soal pekerjaan papa mu?"Tanya Itachi, khawatir sekali.

"tidak"

"apa kau akan menyayangi papa mu meskipun kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya?"Itachi bertanya lagi. "iya, Nalu akan sayang sama papa.. Kata mama, papa itu juga sayang sama Nalu dan mama"Jawab Naruto. "jika ia menyayangi kenapa dia meninggalkan ibu mu dan diri mu?"

"kalena papa sayang Nalu dan Mama.. Itu mungkin bentuk kasih sayang papa pada Nalu"jawab Naruto.

Itachi sempat tertegun mendengar jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Terkesan polos dan memiliki banyak arti. "aku akan mengantar mu pulang"ujar Itachi, seraya membereskan peralatan kesehatannya ke dalam tas miliknya. "Nalu tidak mau pulang"lirih Naruto, wajah imutnya kembali terlihat sedih.

"kenapa?"

"Nalu takut sama paman Menma.. Paman Menma pasti akan memukul mama lagi, Nalu takut"

**Deghh..**

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya, tak terima mendengar perkataan buah hatinya. **'Menma juga ada di sini rupanya ' **batin Itachi. Tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar. Itachi mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto, menghibur putranya secara terselubung. Naruto merasakan kehangatan ketika jemari-jemari mengusap lembut surai blonde nya.

"Naru-chan, ternyata ada di si-"

Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dimana seorang wanita bersurai blonde, yang tak lain adalah ibu dari bocah manis itu berdiri bersama laki-laki bersurai raven yang kita ketahuai adalah Menma. Itachi membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tangan Menma melingkar mesra pada pinggang ramping Deidara.

Deidara menundukan kepalanya tidak berani melihat tatapan Itachi. "oh, jadi Naru-chan di sini ya"Menma membuka suaranya. "ayo pulang!"lanjut Menma. Naruto masih terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto meremas pelan baju bergembar rubah kesayangannya. Merasakan ada tangan besar menyentuh pundaknya, Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Itachi tersenyum padanya. "pulanglah, kedua orang tua mu menjemput mu"ujar Itachi. Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan menuruti perkataannya.

Itachi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Deidara, Menma dan Naruto tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Menma menggandeng pergelangan tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendahului Deidara. Menma tahu alasan mengapa Deidara enggan berjalan bersama mereka. Dia tidak bodoh, seharusnya ia marah, tapi nyatanya Menma enggan untuk memarahi Deidara, dan kali ini membiarkan Deidara melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Deidara berlari mengejar Itachi yang sudah berjalan jauh. Ia terus berlari kepayahan, mengangkat bawahan yukata miliknya selutut agar tidak terjatuh. Tubuhnya semakin berlari mendekati tubuh tegap pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia terus berlari, dan akhirnya...

**Grebb..**

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu ia tahu siapa pelakunya, hangat, sangat hangat. Itachi ataupun Deidara terdiam dengan posisi Deidara memeluk punggung Itachi. Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling merindukan, tak dipungkiri lagi, bahkan Itachi maupun Deidara enggan untuk mengubah posisi mereka.

Tanpa disangka, Itachi berbalik badan hingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan kali ini. Deidara menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suami tercintanya itu. Mengisyaratkan jika tak ada hari maupun detik tanpa merindukan sosok bertubuh tegap yang sudah memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil untuk hidupnya.

"maaf"lirih Deidara. Meskipun pelan, Itachi masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Deidara. Itachi memberikan jarak diantara mereka. Ia melihat Deidara masih menutup matanya dan terlihat enggan menatap matanya. Itachi mengecup kelopak mata Deidara, agar wanita pirang itu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan dua iris azure yang sangat ia rindukan.

"apa kamu membenci ku, Itachi-kun?"Tanya Deidara. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku bukan wanita yang baik, aku tidak menepati janji ku pada mu, hiks"Isak Deidara. "kau menepatinya, Dei"kata Itachi.

Deidara memukul pelan dada Itachi. "aku sudah tidur dengannya, Itachi.. Aku sudah menghianati mu, hiks"Deidara meninggikan suaranya. Itachi terkejut dengan perkataan Deidara, direngkuhnya tubuh Deidara yang bergetar. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sayu dan kacau dari terakhir kali yang Itachi lihat ketika Deidara kehilangan adik perempuannya.

"maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga kalian"ucap Itachi. Dibiarkannya Deidara tenggelam dalam rasa sedihnya pada dada bidang Itachi. Jujur, jika disuruh memilih pun Deidara pasti akan memilih Itachi, suami tercintanya dibandingkan Menma.

"aku janji, setelah ini aku pasti akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada kau, aku, dan putra kita, aku janji"Lanjutnya.

Deidara mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Itachi. Deidara menyentuh rahang tegas Itachi. Pria yang selama ini menjalin rumah tangga bersama dirinya pun menyentuh jemari Deidara yang tengah menjelajahi rahang tegas miliknya.

"kau janji?"tanya Deidara.

Itachi menempelkan keningnya pada kening Deidara. Kening mereka saling menempel. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan mereka satu sama lain. Itachi memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Deidara, berusaha menghapuskan jarak pada bibir mereka.

Bibir mereka pun saling berpaut. Merasa satu sama lain, menghapus semua beban rasa penat yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Nuansa lagit sore menuju malam pun terlihat menjadi background yang cocok bagi keduanya. Ciuman twilight yang begitu mesra dan memabukan bagi keduanya, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Psstt, adegan Rated M.. Yang gak suka silahkan skip)**

*** Skip Time (Flat Itachi) ***

Cumbuan mesra yang diberikan Itachi pada tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Begitu mesra dan hangat, hingga memberikan sensasi yang berbeda untuk keduanya. Suara desahan pada bibir yang Itachi bungkam, semakin membuat Itachi tergiur untuk melakukan hal yang jauh pada sang istri.

Itachi dengan sangat lembut melepaskan yukata Deidara dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Ditatapnya iris azure Deidara yang menatap dirinya penuh arti. "hmmmmppppp-"Itachi kembali membungkam bibir Deidara, sehingga wanitanya itu mendesah di dalam ciumannya.

Dirasa membutuhkan pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya, Itachi pun menghentikan pagutannya pada bibir Deidara. Wajah Deidara memerah, dengan peluh membasahi tubuh polosnya, tak lupa saliva yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir Deidara.

Itachi pun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher jenjang Deidara. Menghisap keras pada titik tersebut dan memberikan sebuah karya pemilikan di sana. Sebuah tanda yang mengatakan jika, wanita blonde itu adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya.

Deidara mulai mendesah, membuat iman sang Uchiha goyah. Tangan Itachi yang menganggur pun turun mengusap pelan paha mulus Deidara.

"ahhh...enghhh"

Itachi menyeringai kala mendengar suara desahan Deidara.

"Ita..Itachi..ahhhhh"

Itachi semakin gencar mengulum niple payudara istrinya itu. Deidara menarik rambut Itachi, menyalurkan hasratnya. Tubuh Deidara bergerak liar. Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih dari permainan foreplay mereka.

"masukannhhh..khheehhh.. "pinta Deidara.

Ah, benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh, Dei. memberikan tubuh mu pada serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

"akkhhh..enggghhhh"Deidara kembali mendesah, ketika jari tengah Itachi menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Itachi melihat air mata menetes di pipi sang istri. "apa itu sakit?"dengan lembut, Itachi bertanya. Deidara mengangguk pelan.

Seakan ada yang mengarahkan tangannya, Itachi pun mengelus lembut wajah cantik Deidara. "kita lakukan pelan-pelan, ok?"Deidara menatap sayu iris obsidian milik Itachi. Itachi sendiri pun semakin tidak sabar menahan hasratnya. Ia pun segera menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu, sedikit susah, apalagi dirinya kini masih memakai rompi jounin miliknya.

Deidara menutup matanya, malu jika harus melihat tubuh topless suaminya. "buka mata mu, sayang"

Sekali lagi Deidara tetap menutup matanya. "lihat aku, sayang"sekali lagi suara sexy itu terdengar. Deidara memberanikan diri membuka matanya. wajah Deidara merona ketika melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan suaminya. "kau tak apa?"tanya Itachi.

"jika kau mau ini berhenti, aku akan menghenti-"

**Grebb..brugghh..**

Posisi mereka pun berubah. Itachi terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Deidara. Wanita kalem itu tersenyum dengan posisinya yang tengah duduk di atas perut sang suami. Deidara membungkukan tubuhnya, hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Itachi. "tidak.."katanya..

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau menghentikan ini"

Itachi terkejut, namun ia kembali menyeringai ketika Deidara menyentuh miliknya. "D..Dei"dia menatap horror Deidara, yang memutar tubuhnya hingga wajah Itachi berhadapan dengan lubang sang istri. "a..aku melihat ini ketika Sakura-chan dan Sasori bermain di kamar mereka"

Oh, sh*t!

Entah apa yang harus Itachi lakukan. Mengutuk perbuatan mesum Sasori, sahabatnya? Atau bahkan berterimakasih kepadanya, yang secara tak langsung mengajarkan hal ini pada istrinya?

**Glekk..**

Itachi menelan ludah, ketika Deidara memasukan mr. P sang Uchiha ke dalam mulutnya. Besar, dan hanya kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk. "thiidakh muathh"gumam Deidara, di sela-sela hisap-gigit-hisap-gigit nya.

"jangan memaksakan diri"kata Itachi, memaklumi.

Baru saja melanjutkan kegiatannya, Deidara mengejang hebat. Orgasme nya yang pertama keluar, dan langsung ditelan oleh suaminya. Ia merasa bersalah melihat sang suami harus menelan semua orgasme nya. Tanpa aba-aba ia merubah posisinya, hingga Itachi terkejut dengan pergerakan Deidara yang tiba-tiba itu.

"g..gomen, a..aku-"Ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika satu jari Itachi berada tepat di bibirnya. "manis"Ucapan Itachi membuat Deidara merona malu. Tenaganya yang cukup besar, membuat Deidara dengan mudahnya kembali berada di bawah sang suami.

Deidara melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Itachi. Siap, dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh suaminya terhadap dirinya.

"aku akan memulainya"kata Itachi, setelah mendekatkan kepala penisnya pada liang Deidara. Deidara mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Itachi menggagahi dirinya.

"akkhhhh.."Deidara menjerit kesakitan ketika Itachi berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Air mata kembali mengalir pada pipi chubby nya. Itachi menghentikan pergerakannya. Nah, inilah yang benar-benar Itachi takuti. Itachi hanya takut jika Deidara merasa sakit, dan terpaksa melakukannya demi kenikmatan dirinya.

"lanjutkanhh"kata Deidara menahan sakit. Itachi mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menyentakan kembali penisnya hingga masuk keseluruhannya. Deidara dan Itachi melengguh nikmat.

Nama Itachi terus terdengar di sela-sela deshan Deidara, begitu pun sebaliknya. Irama bunyi 'plak' terdengar menggema pada ruangan itu. Bunyi tamparan keras, antara paha kekar Itachi dan selangkangan Deidara yang berbenturan. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Itachi..ahhh...enggghhh..."Deidara terus mendesahkan nama suaminya.

"Hyyaahhh.. Ahhh.. Terushh.. Oohh"Desahan Deidara seakan menjadi support tersendiri bagi Itachi.

"ITACHI...ahhhh"

"DEI:.."

Mereka mencapai puncak bersama. Deidara mendesah lega bersamaan dengan cairan cinta Itachi yang keluar di dalam rahim Deidara. Saking banyaknya, cairan itu merembes ke luar. Deidara memandang kagum cairan itu.

"banyak sekali"gumam Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Di sisi lain..**

Entah sudah berapa kali Menma melempar barang-barang perkakas rumah dan membenturkannya ke dinding. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam, ia marah, marah sekali. Mengingat hingga tengah malam begini Deidara belum juga pulang.

"brengsek!"Ucapan kasar terus terlontar dari bibirnya. Sepasang mata onyx terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia bahkan belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Naruto"gumamnya. Sebuah ide brilliant muncul di otaknya. Ia pun menyeringai ketika mengingat kedekatan Naruto dengan Deidara. Memanfaatkan bocah berusia 6 tahun itu untuk mendapatkan Deidara kenapa tidak di coba?

**.**

**.**

**Naru's room..**

"Nii-san siapa?"Tanya Naruto, ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven melawan gravitasi bumi berada tepat di hadapannya. "ikut aku!"Seru pemuda itu.

Naruto yang terjaga karena mendengar suara kegaduhan yang dibuat Menma pun, terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana kalau dia kabur? Pasti Menma akan mencari dirinya, begitupun dengan sang ibu, Menma pasti akan menyiksa ibunya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "NARUTO"Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara teriakan Menma dari luar kamarnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah Menma yang tengah menaiki anak tangga satu per-satu.

"cepatlah!"seru pemuda raven itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto menerima uluran pemuda itu.

Dengan secepat kilat, pemuda itu berpindah tempat hingga kini sang pemuda bersiap-siap untuk melompat dari jendela. Ia membungkam mulut Naruto dengan kain, agar anak itu tidak berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**Brakk..**

Menma tersenyum melihat gundukan yang sedang bergumul manja dalam selimut. Hasrat yang selama ini hilang, muncul kembali. Membayangkan seorang bocah manis nan lugu mendesah kenikmatan dibawahnya ketika ia memompa kejantanannya pada lubang bocah tersebut.

Ah, sudah hampir 10 tahun hal itu menghilang. Tapi, melihat Naruto kecil untuk pertama kalinya, Hasrat itu muncul kembali.

Menma mendekati ranjang Naruto sambil menjilat bibirnya. "datang pada papa, Naru manis"desahnya.

Lagi-lagi Menma menahan amarah ketika tidak melihat tubuh kecil Naruto di dalam sana. "cih, pergi kemana anak itu"Menma menggeram marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rumah Keluarga Shimura ***

"aku tidak menemukan wanita itu.. Yang ku temukan hanya anak ini"seorang pemuda berjalan sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki. Anak tunggal dari mendiang Danzo Shimura itu melirik seorang bocah manis yang tertidur damai dalam gendongan seorang pemuda suruhan.

"bagaimana bisa, Dei-nee"satu-satunya wanita menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "aku benar-benar tidak menemukannya.."Kata pemuda itu.

Ino pun mengambil bocah yang tengah tertidur itu dari gendongan sang pemuda. "setidaknya keponakan ku selamat.. Terimakasih, tuan Sasuke"ucap Ino.

Pemuda dengan tinggi 180 itu membungkukan tubuhnya 90 derajat membalas ucapan wanita yang kini resmi menyandang nama Shimura pada belakang namanya. Si nyonya Shimura itu tersenyum melihat wajah manis bocah tersebut.

"benar-benar mirip, Naruko-nee"puji Ino.

"kau memang hebat, pantas kau menjadi ketua tim Hebi.. Terimakasih, ini bayaran mu"Sai memberikan sekantung emas pada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menganggukan kepalanya. "hn, aku permisi dulu"pamit pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake..**

Itachi terkejut ketika melihat meja makannya yang biasa kosong itu terisi banyak makanan yang begitu menggiurkan. Dia hampir saja lupa, kalau sudah pasti istri nya lah yang bersedia bangun sangat pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan ini untuk dirinya.

"kau pasti bingung ya? Hehehe, ayo makan, sehabis itu kau harus pergi ke kantor anbu"tiba-tiba saja istrinya tiba dengan memakai bathrobe berwarna putih, menandakan jika istrinya baru saja membersihkan diri.

Itachi pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Sudah 6 tahun lamanya, Itachi tidak mencoba masakan yang dibuat Deidara. Ah, bahkan Itachi masih ingat rasa masakan Deidara yang enak itu.

Deidara pun juga ikut duduk di samping suaminya. Mereka makan pagi bersama. "kau mau apa?"tanya Deidara. Di meja makan terdapat dadar gulung, tempura, dan teriyaki yang Deidara masak spesial untuk suaminya. "di kulkas banyak sekali persedian makanan. Tapi sepertinya kau jarang sekali memasak, ada bahan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa, jadi ku buang saja"ujar Deidara, seraya menyendokan nasi untuk suaminya.

"semua yang kau masak, adalah makanan kesukaan ku.. Jadi, ambil saja semuanya untuk ku"sahut Itachi.

"dihabiskan, ya"kata Deidara.

**.**

**.**

Deidara memperhatikan Itachi yang begitu lahap menyantap makan paginya. "habis ini aku akan pulang dan melihat keadaan Naru-chan"ujar Deidara. Itachi menyipitkan matanya, ah, coba saja saat itu Deidara mengajak Naruto, pasti Deidara tidak akan bersusah payah kembali ke sarang iblis Menma itu.

"aku khawatir Naru-chan belum sarapan"lanjut Deidara.

"apa kau akan pulang nanti malam?"tanya Deidara. "jika hokage-sama tidak memberi ku missi, aku akan pulang"Itachi bersiap-siap untuk meneguk air putih yang ada di dalam gelas bening miliknya.

"kalau aku mendapatkan informasi, aku akan segera memberi tahukan diri mu"kata Deidara.

Itachi meletakan gelasnya yang hanya berisi setengah dari air putih itu ke meja. Dipandanginya wajah cantik Deidara. "kau melakukan ini untuk membantu ku?"tanya Itachi. Deidara mengangguk pelan. "kita tidak hanya menghentikan pemberontakan keluarga Shimura, tapi kali ini Menma yang sudah bebas menjadi ancaman untuk kita semua"jelas Deidara.

"kau tidak harus melakukan ini"sahut Itachi.

"melihat mu menyelamatkan seluruh penduduk desa ini maupun desa yang lainnya? Ditambah lagi kau juga harus mencari adik mu yang hilang saat kecil dulu? Apa aku harus diam saat kau tengah dalam masalah? Tidak, tidak akan pernah, kapten"kata Deidara..

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Huwwwaahhh, Fic abal macam apa ini? Hiksu, gomen, nee kalo fic ini jelek.. Maaf, maaf, banget.. Terimakasih ya untuk yang sudah bersedih review...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


	4. Cuz, You're My Clarity

Tubuhnya lemas bagaikan jelly ketika melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Sinar kegembiraan wanita itu benar-benar hilang begitu mengingat keadaan seorang anak kecil di dalam sana. Uchiha Deidara, ibu dari Uchiha Naruto itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar sang buah hati yang terletak di lantai 2.

Sebuah pintu dengan hiasan pernak-pernik khas anak-anak pun mulai terlihat ketika kedua kakinya mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dan memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang mengisi ruangan tersebut ketika pintu terbuka. Deidara membulatkan matanya, apa yang terjadi. Dimana putranya?

"selamat datang, Nyonya Uchiha"sapaan dingin nan menusuk terdengar dari mulut pria itu. "dimana putra ku?"tanya Deidara. Menma berjalan mendekati Deidara. Wanita itu berjalan mundur demi menghindari pria bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Malang nasibnya, Deidara harus terhimpit diantara tubuh Menma dan pintu kamar putranya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "ku tanya pada mu, dimana putra ku?"dengan sedikit membentak Deidara bertanya. Menma memegang dagu Deidara, meminta wanita itu untuk menatap matanya.

"dimana ya"Menma bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat main-main. "Aku tidak main-main, dimana Naruto?"

**Plakk..**

Menma menampar wajah Deidara. Setitik darah mengalir di sudut bibir Deidara. "bertanya pada ku, dimana putra mu? Khee, hahahahahah"Menma tertawa seolah seorang pelawak berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "jika aku tahu, aku pun sudah memperkosa dirinya"

Wajah Deidara memucat. Apa maksud perkataan Menma? Mungkinkah orientasi pemuda ini sedikit menyimpang? Tidak sedikit, keseluruhannya Menma memang benar-benar sudah menyimpang.

"kau"

"tidak dapat ibunya, putra nya pun jadi.. Tapi, tidak kah itu menyenangkan kalau mendapatkan keduanya?"tanya Menma.

Wajah Deidara memucat. Ia ingat betul sikap Menma itu. Bermula saat istri dari Uchiha Itachi itu berjalan menuju flat kakak sepupunya untuk mengantar makanan. kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, dimana Deidara mendapati Menma sedang menindih seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun. Bocah itu mendesah kesakitan ketika jari-jari Menma bermain di lubang kecil bocah tersebut.

Melihat Menma yang lengah, Deidara pun menyempatkan diri untuk menendang selangkangan Menma. Menma melepaskan kurungannya pada tubuh Deidara. Melihat kesempatan kabur, wanita itu langsung berlari ke arah jendela dan melompat dari jendela tersebut.

"sial"umpat Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Hokage ***

**Cklekk..**

Suasana di ruang kerja Hokage wanita itu pun hening, ketika melihat wanita cantik yang langsung terjatuh di depan pintu. "Dei-chan"Tsunade segera mendekati tubuh cucu sulungnya itu dan meminta para asistennya untuk membawa tubuh Deidara ke ruang kesehatan.

Deidara jatuh tak sadarkan diri, ketika tiba di ruang kerja neneknya. Ia kelihatan lelah sekali, Tsunade bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi dengan wanita yang telah mengganti marganya sebagai Uchiha itu?

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Keluarga Shimura**

Ino terus memperhatikan bocah berwajah manis yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang ukuran sedang. Wajah polosnya begitu damai, ketika bocah itu sedang tertidur. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu Naruto bangun, dan melihat sikap Hyperaktif keponakannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan berita ini pada, Baa-san?"tanya Ino, menyadari suaminya yang ia nikahi tanpa ada pesta meriah mengingat posisi bangsawan yang melekat erat pada diri sang suami. "aku sudah mengirimkan utusan ku untuk memberikan surat itu untuk Tsunade-sama"

Ino menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, tinggal menunggu saja apa balasan dari neneknya, setelah mengetahui dirinya menikah tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. "dia mirip sekali dengan Tousan"Gumam Ino, menyadari kemiripan keponakannya dengan sang ayah.

"Unggg"

Naruto mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa masih enggan untuk terbuka. Begitu kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit, Naruto mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Masih belum sadar, dimana keberadaannya saat ini. "Sudah bangun ya?"

Naruto lantas menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan sang ibu. Jangan kira Naruto tidak bisa membedakan, tentu saja bocah 6 tahun itu dapat membedakan ibunya dan orang lain yang memiliki replika sangat mirip dengan bundanya.

"bibi siapa?"Tanya Naruto, polos. "Aku Ino, adik bungsu ibu mu"jawab Ino. Naruto diam, berpikir sejenak. Apa benar yang dikatakan wanita di hadapannya itu?

"ibu mu namanya Deidara kan? Uchiha Deidara, benarkan?"

"Bagaimana bibi bisa tahu?"Naruto balik bertanya. Ino tersenyum simpul dan mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto. "karena aku adalah adik ibu mu, nama mu Naruto kan"Ino mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang. "Nalu mau beltemu mama"lirih Naruto. Ino melirik Sai, Sai pun mengangguk pelan. Kini, ia menyerahkan semuanya pada sang istri.

"Di luar sana berbahaya, mama mu pasti akan menjemput mu setelah berhasil mengalahkan paman Menma"ujar Ino, berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau yakin lewat sini aman?"Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung kepada temannya. Si jangkung berlari melompati dahan-dahan menyeimbangkan gerakannya dengan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "tentu saja, lagi pula Sai-sama tidak melarang kita lewat jalur ini kan?"Sahut pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"To...Tolonnngggg..."

Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Mereka saling berpandangan. "Apa kau dengar, Shiro?"Tanya si jangkung. Pemuda bernama Shiro itu mengangguk, "aku dengar, sepertinya ada seorang wanita yang tersesat, Kuro"sahut Shiro.

"mana mungkin ada wanita di hutan terlarang ini"kata Kuro. "memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Shiro. "Untuk apa dia ke sini? Orang idiot macam apa yang mau lewat hutan ini"Sahut Kuro. Shiro menggeleng pelan, lupakah mereka jika faktanya mereka melewati hutan itu? Siapa yang idiot?

"Lebih baik kita ke sana!"usul Shiro..

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita bersurai raven merintih kesakitan dengan sulur-sulur pohon melilit pergelangan kakinya. Shiro dan Kuro pun langsung berlari berebut untuk menolong wanita itu. "Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya Shiro. Kuro mendorong kasar tubuh Shiro. "minggir! Biar aku saja yang-"

"sa..sakit"rintih wanita itu. Shiro dan Kuro menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan mendekati wanita. Baru saja melangkah, kedua pemuda itu pun dikejutkan dengan banyaknya ular yang berjatuhan menyerang mereka.

Wanita itu tertawa penuh kemenangan ketika melihat dua pesuruh keluarga Shimura tewas dibelit ular-ular besar itu. "hahahah, bodoh"ucapnya-mengambil gulungan kertas di balik baju Shiro.

"Orochimaru-sama, bocah tengik itu datang menghancurkan markas"seorang pria berkacamata datang dan melaporkan apa yang terjadi di markas mereka.

"sial!"

**Flashback OFF..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Itachi's Flat ***

Sudah 6 jam lebih Deidara tak sadarkan diri. Begitu terbangun, ia langsung histeris memanggil putra semata wayangnya. Untunglah suaminya berada di dekatnya, dengan keberadaan suaminya, tentu saja akan membantu dirinya untuk meredakan histeris yang timbul ketika tak melihat putra pertamanya di di hadapannya.

"Hiks"

Deidara menangis di dada sang suami. Pikirannya kalut, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa menjadi ibu yang gagal karena tak bisa menjaga anaknya. Dengan lembut Itachi mengusap pelan pundak Deidara. Ia pun juga sebenarnya sama kalutnya dengan istrinya, hanya saja ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan Deidara.

"Kita harus mencarinya, hiks.. Kita harus, sebelum Menma mendapatkannya"isak Deidara.

"Apa maksud mu?"Itachi memberikan jarak diantara dirinya dan tubuh Deidara. "Menma menginginkan Naru-chan u..untuk melampiaskan nafsunya, hiks"Deidara kembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya.

Itachi mengecup pucuk surai blonde Deidara. Inikah alasan para Uzumaki menjauhkan Deidara dari Menma? Menma yang notabene adalah seorang Pedofil, pencemar nama baik clan Uzumaki. Tapi, kenapa Menma bisa mencintai Deidara? Untuk hal itu, Itachi maupun Deidara masih belum menemukan alasannya.

"semua keluarga ku tahu kalau Menma itu memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang"Deidara mulai membuka suara. Ditatapnya wajah tampan suaminya yang begitu serius mendengarkan. "awalnya, kami menerima keputusan Menma yang menyukai sesama jenis.. namun begitu putus dengan kekasihnya, Menma menyatakan cintanya pada ku.. Aku menolaknya, karena kaasan melarang ku.. Setelah itu aku pun mengetahui bahwa Menma lebih memilih melampiaskan nafsunya pada anak-anak kecil sebaya Naruto.. Hal itulah yang membuat tetua clan mengusirnya dari distrik Uzumaki."Lanjutnya.

"maaf telah membawa mu ke situasi seperti ini, Itachi-kun"lirih Deidara. Itachi menggeleng pelan, dieratkannya pelukannya itu pada Deidara. "Kau tidak bersalah"sahut Itachi. Deidara mendongak dan menatap suaminya. Itachi mengecup singkat kening Deidara. Rasa cinta yang begitu besar darinya adalah milik Deidara dan putra mereka. "kita pasti akan menemukan Naru-chan"hibur Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Desa Oto ***

Seorang pemuda tampan terlihat tengah duduk di atas batu besar sambil memandang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam ini. Iris onyx sekelam malam itu seakan tak ada henti-hentinya memandang langit malam, seakan mengingatkan sebuah cerita yang tidak sama sekali ia ketahui.

"tunjukan wajah mu!"seru pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun itu.

"wah, ternyata kau memang hebat ya"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar 28 tahun bertepuk tangan dan memuji dirinya. "mau apa kau?"tanya nya. Pria itu tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sasuke, kan?"si pria itu balik bertanya.

"Aku Menma, Uzumaki Menma"Menma mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap tangan Menma datar. Seakan, tak berminat untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

**' cih, sombong sekali! Sabar, Menma! Sabar!' **batin Menma mulai tak suka dengan sikap Sasuke. "aku punya missi untuk mu"kata Menma. "apa yang kau bisa berikan untuk ku?"tanya Sasuke. "apapun yang kau minta"jawab Menma.

"begitukah?"Sasuke menatap Menma tak percaya. "tentu saja"timpal Menma, tidak suka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Sasuke yang mengingatkan ia dengan musuh terbesarnya.

"ku rasa missi dari mu itu menyulitkan"tebak Sasuke.

Right!

Tepat sekali..

"tidak untuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja membunuh Orochimaru 12 jam yang lalu"sahut Menma.

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi miliknya. Pemuda miskin ekpresi dan kata-kata itu sepertinya memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan perbincangannya dengan pria itu. "apa missi yang harus ku jalankan?"

"tangkap bocah ini hidup-hidup!"Menma menyerahkan sebuah foto dimana seorang bocah berwajah manis nan polos tersenyum di depan kamera dengan memeluk boneka beruang yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat wajah yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Keterkejutannya pun cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan, agar Menma tidak mengetahui jika ia sedang terkejut. "mirip 'dia', kan?"tanya Menma.

Sasuke masih diam, dan tidak berkomentar. "kau juga pernah bertemu dengan bocah manis itu"Kata Menma-Menjilat kunai di tangannya dengan begitu bernafsu. "kemarin malam kau menyelinap ke kamar anak itu dan menculiknya, kan?"lanjut Menma.

"aku hanya bersikap profesional.."Sahut Sasuke, datar. Menma terkekeh pelan, "bagus! Kau memang anak hebat!"Puji Menma

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru's Room ( 25 Desember 2xxx)**

Matanya tertutup rapat, dan mengatupkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia begitu fokus berdoa di depan sebuah lilin yang menyala, di kala lampu kamarnya redup. Naruto kecil belum juga tertidur. Ia masih ingin menunggu malam natal tiba dan berdoa untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya, Natal tahun ini, tidak akan ada hadiah untuk dirinya.

Teringat ketika ia masih tinggal di Uzu, ketika malam natal Paman Kakashi dan kedua paman lainnya pasti akan menyamar menjadi santa dan memberikan hadiah natal untuk dirinya. Sebelum malam natal tiba, atau tepatnya tanggal 24 Desember, Naruto dan keluarganya pasti akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke gereja terdekat dan berdoa di sana.

Tapi sepertinya malam natal tahun ini benar-benar berbeda. Apakah di tengah perang besar seperti ini, masih ada yang mengingat natal? Bahkan, bibi Ino dan paman Sai juga terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ketika di tanya, bibi Ino akan mengatakan jika malam natal itu tidak akan dirayakan untuk shinobi seperti mereka.

"Tuhan, Nalu mau beltemu mama dan papa..."Doa si kecil Naru. Sepertinya bocah itu masih enggan membuka matanya dan segera pergi tidur. Fokus, hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Selalu terngiang di telinga, ketika ibunya berkata kepada dirinya untuk selalu fokus ketika beribadat. Apalagi ketika melihat mamanya yang terlihat fokus dan konsentrasi ketika berdoa.

**Greekkkk...**

Bocah itu langsung meniup lilin yang menyala dan masuk ke dalam selimut ketika mendengar seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Shimura melalui jendela yang ada di sebelah kamar Naruto. "Tuhan, selamatkan Nalu"doa nya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekat menuju pintu kamarnya. Sebagai, putra dari dua orang shinobi hebat, Naruto secara alami memiliki insting yang tajam dan lebih peka dari anak-anak seusianya.

**Cklek..**

Terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat ketika orang itu berhasil membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. "eh, Nii-san yang waktu itu kan"Wajah imutnya terlihat lega ketika mengetahui siapa dalang yang membuat dirinya terkejut seperti itu.

"mau ikut?"tanya pemuda itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "kemana?"Naruto beranjak dari kasur. "aku tidak tahu ada perayaan apa, tapi di luar sana terlihat ramai dengan hiasan-hiasan menyala yang mereka hias di sebuah pohon cemara"Kata pemuda itu, panjang lebar.

"kan sekalang Natal, Onii-san"sahut Naruto. "natal?"Beo pemuda bersurai raven itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Nii-san tidak tahu natal?"Tanya Naruto, berhati-hati-takut kalau pemuda di hadapannya itu tersinggung dengan kata-katanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dengan polosnya Naruto mengecup kening pemuda itu. Sasuke terkejut, apa maksud bocah ini mengecup keningnya? Masih dengan rasa keterkejutannya, Sasuke hanya memandang aneh bocah dihadapannya.

"Waktu Nalu tanya Natal pada mama, mama cium kening Nalu lalu menjawab peltanyaan Nalu"kata anak itu.

Ohh..

Jadi, bocah polos itu hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh mama nya. Tapi, melihat wajah syok Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke salah mengartikan maksud dari ciuman Naruto.

"Kalau mama selalu mengajak Nalu untuk berdoa di geleja, telus paman Kakashi atau paman Sasoli pasti akan menyamal jadi santa dan membelikan Nalu hadiah"jawab Naruto, asal-asalan, tanpa tahu apa maksud dan makna Natal itu sendiri.

"Baka dobe"

"Dobe altinya apa?"tanya Naruto.

"hn"Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud 'hn' Sasuke itu. "memangnya tidak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dan berjongkok agar Naruto naik ke punggungnya.

"ayo naik!"Titah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Siang hari * ( Itachi's Flat)**

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat sinar hangat mentari menerpa wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dimana istrinya sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela. Tanpa mengetahui jika Itachi terbangun, istrinya itu terus memandangi pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

**Grebb..**

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu melesakan kepalanya pada ceruk leher istrinya, mencium aroma citrus yang begitu memabukan bagi siapa pun yang berada dekat dengannya. "pagi"sapa Deidara. "hn, pagi"

"mau sarapan dulu atau mau mandi lebih dulu?"tanya Deidara.

"mandi"jawab Itachi, singkat. Tanpa berpaling dari ceruk leher Deidara. "ano, bagaimana informasi tentang Naru-chan?"tanya nya lagi. "sejauh ini belum ada kabar... Tapi, aku akan berusaha lagi"jawab Itachi. Senyum di wajah Deidara memudar, tanpa mempedulikan Itachi, Deidara pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap tak rela kepergiannya.

"aku akan mencarinya sendiri"ujar Deidara. Itachi tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, dan menghalangi Deidara. "tidak akan ku biarkan!"

"kau tidak bisa! Jadi, biarkan aku mencarinya"Deidara berusaha lepas dari Itachi.

**Grebb..**

**Brukkk..**

"Ahhhhh!"Deidara meringis kesakitan ketika Itachi membanting kasar dirinya ke ranjang. Dengan chakra miliknya, Itachi membuat sebuah rantai yang melingkar erat pada pergelangan tangan sang istri. Deidara menelan ludah ketika melihat kilatan tajam di mata Itachi.

"kau beranggapan jika aku bukan seorang ayah yang baik?"Suara datar nan menusuk milik Itachi membuat Deidara ketakutan.

"benar begitu, Hime-sama?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi masih menatap tajam kepadanya. "kenapa kau tidak percaya pada ku, hah? Kau mau mendatangi Menma lagi, dan mengizinkan dia menyentuh diri mu? Begitu?"

Wanita itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yang ia lihat kini, hanya rasa takut kehilangan dan ke-posesifan yang ada pada diri Itachi.

Perlahan-lahan sinar biru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Deidara menghilang. Itachi langsung ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, sungguh, Deidara tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Itachi semarah ini padanya.

"g..gomen"Baru kali ini Itachi terbata-bata mengucapkan maaf padanya. Deidara tentu saja tercengang. Dibiarkannya sang suami yang menimpa tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Sasunaru's side ***

"Onii-san tidak lelah telus menggendong Nalu sampai siang sepelti ini?"Naruto terus bertanya pada Sasuke, yang sepertinya tidak merasa kelelahan meskipun terus melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Kalau sudah besal nanti, Nalu mau kuat sepelti Onii-san"oceh Naruto.

Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak mempedulikan bocah kecil yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu. Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Kenapa onii-san berambut raven itu terus saja diam dan tidak berbicara.

"Onii-san benci Nalu, ya?"tanya Naruto.

"tidak"jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kok Nalu dicuekin"

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar di gendongannya. "Hiks" akhirnya Naruto terisak, karena Sasuke terus mencampakan dirinya. Dia tidak suka dicampakan seperti ini.

Pemuda raven itu pun berhenti tepat di bawah pohon. Dia menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. Wajah imut Naruto terlihat merah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menahan nafasnya, ia tidak mau munafik, ia mengakui bahwa saat ini Naruto terlihat sangat manis dan membuat siapa saja kagum melihat sosok malaikat kecil itu.

Siapa yang harus ia kutuk?

**' terkutuklah orang yang telah menurunkan wajah manis itu' **rutuknya dalam hati.

Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto. Bocah polos itu akhirnya menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa sadar pun membalas pelukan Naruto. Seakan ia tersihir akan pesona si kecil Naru. Susah payah Sasuke menyangkal, tidak! Dia tidak mau masuk terlalu dalam akan pesona bocah itu. Dia masih normal, dan dia bukan pedofil.

**.**

**.**

**1 jam kemudian..**

Sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat tersembunyi. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang. Mendengar dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang mendekat ke arah mereka, Sasuke yang masih menggendong Naruto segera bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan chakranya.

"Aku penasaran bocah kecil yang dimaksud tuan Menma"ujar seorang pria yang sangat Sasuke kenal, dua pria kembar itu berjalan beriringan, entah hendak menuju kemana.

"kau benar Ukon, aku sangat penasaran kenapa Tuan Menma ingin menjadikannya miliknya.. ku rasa orientasi seksual tuan Menma sudah melenceng jauh"

**Degg..**

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Diliriknya wajah Naruto yang menatap polos ke arahnya. Sasuke memang tidak menyalahkan Menma atas orientasi seksualnya itu. Wajah Naruto yang manis dan sinar kepolosan di iris biru sapphire nya itu lah yang membuat siapapun terpesona akan bocah blonde itu.

"Onii-san, kenapa meleka menyembut nama paman Menma?"Naruto sedikit berbisik pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, dan berbalik arah meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto memandang heran ke arah Sasuke. Kenapa dengan Onii-san barunya itu?

"Onii-san, kita mau kemana?"tanya Naruto lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Ruangan Hokage ***

"Baa-san tidak setuju, Dei!"Suara amarah seorang wanita menggema memenuhi ruangan yang hanya ada 3 orang wanita dan 4 orang laki-laki dewasa. Hokage ke-5 menatap tajam ke arah cucu pertamanya itu. "Chakra mu itu tidak sekuat dulu!"lanjut wanita itu.

Deidara menggeleng pelan, "Ini soal putra ku, darah daging ku.. Baa-san tidak bisa melarang ku!"kata Deidara. Tampaknya, kedua wanita keras kepala itu tidak akan ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"cukup sudah baa-san melarang ku untuk menemui Ino-chan, cukup sudah Baa-san melarang ku menolong Naruko-chan, cukup sudah.. Cukup! Aku sudah dewasa, aku tahu mana yang baik untuk ku"lanjut Deidara.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Kilatan amarah tampak jelas pada iris azure wanita cantik itu. Sang Hokage tertunduk lesu mendengar keputusan cucu pertamanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan keputusan ke-3 cucu perempuannya itu?

Merasa tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi, Deidara melenggang pergi meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kepergian wanita yang selalu menggunakan yukata itu. Bahkan, ia juga tak mempedulikan suaminya yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut.

"aku ingin kau menjaganya, Itachi!"Ujar Hokage wanita itu.

"tanpa kau pinta, Hokage-sama"Itachi membungkuk hormat, dan menyusul kepergian istri tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rumah Keluarga Shimura***

Sai lagi-lagi harus menghibur istrinya yang terlihat murung. Pasalnya, ketika Ino hendak membawakan sarapan untuk Naruto. Ino tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di kamarnya. Jendela kamar Naruto yang terbuka, menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menculik keponakannya.

Syok, wanita itu hanya diam di kamar dan tidak berminat untuk memakan makanan yang dibawakan suaminya. Sai menghela nafas, sebegitu sayangnya kah Ino pada kedua kakaknya?

**Tokk..tokk..tokk**

"Masuk"seru pria itu.

"lapor, tuan! Shiro dan Kuro terbunuh saat menjalankan missi mengantarkan surat penting untuk Hokage"

Pasangan suami istri itu sontak saja terkejut. Ino segera beringsut dari tempat tidur. Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ino. Sai pun segera meminta anak buahnya untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya.

"kau hendak kemana?"tanya Sai.

Ino tidak menjawab, dia terlihat sedang mencari-cari baju yang sering ia pakai ketika mendapatkan missi. "aku akan ikut"lanjut pria itu. Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita itu pun melempatkan pandangannya ke arah sang suami.

**Grebbb..**

Sai terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba Ino memeluk tubuhnya. Hatinya terasa senang ketika Ino mulai bersikap normal seperti seorang istri kepada suaminya. Sai membalas pelukan Ino. "terimakasih telah mencintai ku"ucap Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Desa Oto ***

Menma tersenyum ketika melihat laporan-laporan di tangannya. Step-step yang ia lakukan nyaris sempurna. Dibelakangnya tampak beberapa tabung, dimana berisi tubuh-tubuh manusia tanpa busana. Ia bangga akan ciptaannya itu. Menghidupkan orang-orang hebat yang telah meninggal, akan membuat dirinya mudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Rasa obsesinya terlalu tinggi akan memiliki semua keturunan Namikaze, namun itu dulu. Dulu sebelum ia melihat bocah kecil berwajah malaikat, yang membuat dirinya jatuh hati dan berniat memiliki bocah itu. Perubahan rencana, ia merubah semua rencana yang pernah ia buat.

Sebuah foto keluarga, dimana seorang istri bersurai blonde dan suaminya yang memiliki surai raven tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh kecil bayi berusia 6 bulan. Disobeknya sisi dimana sang ibu yang berada di sisi kanan dan sang ayah yang berada di sisi kiri. Hanya tersisa bayi mungil dengan tawa yang begitu manis dan mampu membuat hasrat Menma menggebu-gebu untuk memiliki bayi yang kini sudah menjadi seorang bocah kecil.

Menma menjilat gambar tersebut, seperti anak kecil yang sedang menjilat lollipop.

"akan ku dapatkan kau, Naru-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Markas Hebi * ( 3 hari kemudian)**

"Astaga, Sasuke kau ini kemana saja?-YA AMPUN, SIAPA ANAK INI? "

Sasuke hanya diam, meskipun suara wanita berkacamata bersurai merah bertanya dengan suara kencang. "LUCU SEKALI"Wanita bernama Karin itu hendak memeluk Naruto. Akan tetapi dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi di balik tubuh jangkung Sasuke.

"dia takut, bodoh!"Seru seorang laki-laki bersurai putih kebiruan kepada wanita itu. Tubuh Naruto tampak ketakutan, melihat pria itu. Giginya yang runcing membuat bocah itu semakin tak berani keluar dari tempat bersembunyi nya.

"Hey, kamu tak perlu takut"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati pria bertubuh tinggi besar menatap ramah dirinya. Laki-laki itu menyodorkan sebuah lollipop berbentuk hiasan natal untuk Naruto. "kau tahu? 3 hari yang lalu aku pergi ke gereja untuk kebaktian, aku membeli beberapa manisan ini.. Tapi karena teman-teman tidak suka, ku rasa kau suka, untuk mu saja"

Karin dan Suigetsu tertegun dengan sikap Juugo. Mudah sekali, Juugo menarik perhatin bocah itu. begitulah pikir mereka.

Naruto tersenyum dan menerima lollipop tersebut. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di kening Juugo. Juugo hampir saja kehabisan nafas ketika bocah semanis Naruto mengecup keningnya. "Telimakasih, Ji-san"ucap Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Bulan Kemudian..**

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan, mengingat jika musim salju sudah memasuki musim semi. Angin sore yang begitu sejuk, membelai wajah cantik dua orang wanita yang terlihat tengah melompati satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dua wanita pirang itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Wanita yang lebih muda terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Melihat kondisi sang adik yang tidak meyakinkan, akhirnya wanita yang lebih dewasa itu membantu sang adik turun dari pohon setinggi lebih dari 4 meter itu.

"Kau terluka Ino-chan"Kata sang kakak, buru-buru mengambil sebotol cairan di kantung rompi jounin nya. "sial, untungnya racun ini tidak berbahaya"timpal Ino. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, apa-apaan perkataan adiknya itu? Meskipun begitu, tetap saja adiknya terluka.

"tetap saja kau terluka"sahut Deidara, memberikan botol kecil itu pada sang adik. "ughh, pahit"keluh Ino. Sang kakak tertawa pelan, melihat sikap childish sang adik. "padahal kau sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja kekanakan"Deidara menutup kembali botol berisi cairan ungu tersebut.

"lain kali katakan pada Sasori-nii untuk membuat obat yang tidak pahit"ujar Ino.

"mana ada obat manis, Ino.. Kau kan bukan anak-anak lagi"sahut Deidara, tak habis pikir dengan sikap kekanakan adik bungsunya itu.

**' mama, Nalu tidak mau minum obat! Pahit' **suara cempreng khas anak-anak kembali terngiang di kepala wanita yang sebentar lagi akan merayakan ultahnya yang ke 27 tahun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat suara putra semata wayangnya itu menggema di pikirannya.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Dua orang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suami mereka pun tiba di tempat yang sama. Kedua pria itu segera turun dari dahan pohon, menyusul istri mereka yang lebih dulu berada di bawah.

"Aku terkena racun, tapi tak apa.. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menggerakan kaki ku"kata Ino, memberitahukan keadaannya pada sang suami.

"Kau tak apa?"Itachi menyamakan posisinya dengan Deidara. Ia terlihat khawatir menyaksikan sang istri yang tertunduk lemas tak jauh dari sang adik. Disentuhnya surai keemasan milik Deidara. "Kau tak apa?"Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Naru-chan "Lirih Deidara.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi"Itachi mengecup kening Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Markas Hebi * (Malam Hari)**

Srett...srettt..srett..

Sasuke sontak saja membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah menyeret sesuatu. Malam ini memang terasa lebih sunyi dan senyap dari biasanya. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati kamarnya. Tentu saja ia peka dengan suara-suara. seorang terlatih seperti dirinya akan sangat sensitif jika mendengar suara-suara misterius seperti itu.

Ia segera mengambil sebuah katana yang ia letakan di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajah tampannya terlihat waspada. Kenop pintu terputar, Sasuke sudah siap dengan katana miliknya. Putar...Putar..Putar.. Dan..

Kedua matanya nyaris terbuka lebar ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya kini. Sosok mungil berbalut piyama terusan dengan boneka teddy bear yang terseret hingga ke lantai. Iris sapphire bulat bagaikan lollipop menatap polos dirinya.

"Nii-san, Nalu tidak bisa bobo"

Sasuke memasukan kembali katana miliknya ke dalam sarung. Iris kelamnya meneliti bocah tersebut. Ah, bahkan ia hampir lupa jika Naruto sangat takut dengan suasana sunyi senyap seperti ini. "kemarilah"seru Sasuke. Si kecil Naru berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur ukuran queen size milik Sasuke.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang memunggungi nya. Tetap saja ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar memejamkan matanya. "Nii-san, Nalu takut"kata Naruto. Sasuke yang belum tertidur, membuka kembali kelopak matanya tanpa menoleh. So, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya, kalau Naruto ketakutan?

"Biasanya kalau Nalu takut, mama akan peluk Nalu"kata Naruto.

Sasuke kini mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia pun membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. "tidurlah"titah Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Nii-san"

"hn?"

"Kalau sudah besal, Nalu mau jadi istli Nii-san"

Sasuke tersedak, bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu? Siapa yang mengajari bocah polosnya itu?

"siapa yang mengajari mu bicara seperti itu?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang merona merah. Karena masih kecil, ia tidak tahu kenapa wajah Nii-san nya itu memerah seperti tomat.

"Waktu Nalu mau cali Nii-san, Nalu tidak sengaja beltemu Kalin Nee-san dan Sui-nii-san.. Nah, saat itu Nalu dengal kalau Kalin Nee-san akan jadi istli Sui-nii kalau kericuhan antal shinobi belakhil"jawab Naruto, cadel.

Sasuke merutuki dua orang pemain drama ulung itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin dan Suigetsu? Dua insan yang kadang terlihat selalu bertengkar itu, terkadang akan kelihatan mesra. Tapi kemesraannya itu lah yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Why? Karena mereka tidak kenal waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk memadu kasih.

"Nalu tidak bisa bobo juga kalena Nalu mendengal suala aneh dali kamar Sui-nii"

Oh..

Sasuke pusing sekarang. Keputusannya memberikan kamar untuk Naruto yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Suigetsu memang keputusan yang salah. Bagaimana bisa Suigetsu dan Karin melakukan aksi ' di serang' dan ' menyerang' tanpa mengingat si polos Naruto?

"Naru"

"Ya, Nii-san?"

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur di sini"seru Sasuke. Tidak tega, jika harus melihat kepolosan Naruto hilang hanya gara-gara suara 'you know what i mean?' di kamar sebelah.

"ha'i.."sahut Naruto, menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake..**

"Anak itu menghianati perjanjian!"Ujar seorang pria berkacamata. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya diam dan tampak berpikir. "Apa yang akan anda lakukan, tuan?"tanya pria itu.

Pria bersurai raven Menma menghentikan acara berpikirnya dan melempar pandangannya ke arah Kabuto, mantan asisten dari manusia ular (Orochimaru) yang mati terbunuh oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, tuan?"Kabuto mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Menma pun menoleh ke arah sebuah tabung kaca berukuran besar dengan tubuh seorang gadis terapung di dalamnya. Gadis bersurai blonde tanpa sehelai pakaian itu menutup matanya dengan selang-selang kecil terpasang di tubuhnya. Kabuto ikut menoleh ke arah tabung tersebut.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Wiihhh.. Misa gak nyangka kalo FF abal nan gaje buatan dan hasil pemikiran Misa langsung di respect para readers.. Hehehehe... Oh, ya terimakasih atas reviews yang kalian kasih buat Misa. Pokoknya Misa seneng banget waktu FF ini Lumayan banyak yang baca. Ya, meskipun ada yang cuma baca dan tidak berkenan untuk reviews. Tapi Misa berterimakasih banyak sama kalian..

**Jaa... See you next Chapter..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	5. Your Love is Your Obsession

Tidak perlu harta yang melimpah untuk membuat mu bahagia. Tak perlu perhiasan yang berkilauan disetiap sinar mentari menerpa. Tak perlu istri banyak bagaikan tabungan akhirat yang kau butuhkan untuk bahagia. Hanya tetap bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi dan kau kasihi, ku rasa kekurangan pun tak akan menjadi kendala.

Bersama membangun cita-cita. Bersama-sama mengarungi badai yang menerjang keteguhan kesetianmu. Terombang ambing laksana kapal di tengah badai mempertahankan diri agar tak goyah dan berakhir tenggelam di dasar lautan menjadi barang rongsokan, atau bahkan istana ikan bagi penghuni ikan, yang mayoritasnya adalah ikan-ikan.

Seperti halnya, Uchiha Itachi. Pria tampan, 27 tahun ini sekuat tenaga menjaga keutuhan keluarganya. Bersama sang istri, berjuang mendapatkan kembali putra semata wayang mereka. Sang kapten muda itu harus mendapatkan putra yang sangat ia kasihi kembali.

Sudah genap 10 bulan putra mereka menghilang. Itachi dan Deidara hanya bisa berharap dan terus berusaha mencari keberadaan putra semata wayang mereka. Sungguh, apapun akan Itachi lakukan untuk putranya, Naruto. Nyawa pun jaminannya.

"tambah cantik saja"

Istri dari Uchiha Itachi itu sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Deidara yang tengah berkebun di halaman rumahnya pun seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sama sekali, tak ingin ia temui. Pria gila yang begitu terobsesi pada dirinya juga putra kecilnya, Uzumaki Menma.

"mau apa kau kemari?"Tanya Deidara, bergerak sedikit menjauh dari Menma.

"mengungjungi mu, memangnya tidak boleh"

Rasanya, Deidara ingin sekali meledakan tubuh proposional milik kakak sepupunya itu. Tak tahukah Menma, jika Deidara begitu membenci dirinya? Atau jangan-jangan Menma hanya berpura-pura saja, dan berusaha membutakan matanya? Kasihan sekali.

"aku tahu kau masih mencari putra mu"kata Menma.

Deidara tetap diam, dan menyirami kembali bunga-bunganya. Menma pun juga tak tinggal diam, begitu melihat Deidara sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"lihat apa yang ku bawa.."

Lagi-lagi Deidara mengacuhkan Menma. Kemudian, Menma membuat suatu gerakan dan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Asap putih menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, dan membuat Deidara terbatuk.

"uhuk..uhuk..uhuk"

Menma menyeringai melihat wanita Uchiha itu terbatuk. Apalagi begitu melihat Deidara terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sengaja Menma panggil. Tatapan tak percaya terlihat jelas di mata ibu satu anak ini.

"bagaimana, sayang?"

Tiba-tiba saja Menma sudah berada di belakang Deidara, dan memeluk pinggang ramping istri dari Uchiha Itachi itu. "N..Naruko-chan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru's Papa**

**Pairing: Ita(fem)Dei and Others..**

**Rating : T (for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOc, Typo(s), Gender Bend, No Flame**

**Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, Pukul 10 pagi (Gedung pertemuan)**

"mereka cepat sekali bergerak"seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata, yang berjabat sebagai **kage **muda mulai membuka suara ketika seorang pemimpin desa Konoha, alias Hokage ke-5 mulai selesai menjelaskan.

"anak itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang sulit diatur"sahut wanita berusia 30 tahunan, yang pastinya bukan satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu. Semua tampak berpikir keras. Kelima pemimpin desa itu memang sudah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka, bahkan tidak tahu kalau hal ini terjadi lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga.

"Uzumaki Menma adalah ancaman yang besar untuk seluruh desa"Tsunade, sang Hokage pun mulai memberikan komentar. Ke-4 kage menoleh ke arah wanita pemimpin desa itu. "dia bahkan berencana akan menghidupkan Madara kembali"lanjutnya.

Semua terdiam, tampak enggan membuka suara. Dalam diam mereka berpikir. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Menghentikannya, kah? Sepertinya sudah terlambat, begitulah pikir mereka. "hanya Senju-sama yang bisa mengalahkan Madara"kata Tsuchikage.

Ke-4 kage mengangguk pelan. "tapi, apa mungkin kita harus menghidupkan Senju-sama?"tanya Gaara, sang Kazekage termuda.

"jika itu harus, tentu saja kita lakukan"jawab Tsunade.

"tunggu, bagaimana dengan cicit anda? Untuk menyempurnakan kekuatan Madara, butuh kekuatan yang lebih besar darinya.. Dan hanya cicit anda lah yang memilikinya"sahut Kazekage.

"kita harus mencari anak itu"Usul Raikage.

"sejauh ini, cicit ku tidak bersama Menma"Ujar Tsunade.

Tersirat raut wajah bersyukur pada wajah 4 kage itu. Setidaknya, dengan adanya kendala Naruto yang masih tidak bersama Menma, memudahkan 5 pemimpin desa itu bisa menentukan strategi yang paling akurat untuk perang nanti.

"aku hanya berharap tidak ada perang"kata Mizukage, berharap lebih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deidara's Side..**

"N..Naruko"Tubuh Deidara lemas ketika melihat sosok sang adik menatap kosong ke arahnya. Gadis yang telah meninggal 6 tahun lalu itu terlihat tidak mengenal kakak kandungnya sendiri. Iris sapphire nya pun juga lebih redup seperti semasa ia hidup.

"indah bukan?"tanya Menma.

**Brugg..**

Deidara berlutut di tanah. Tak peduli dengan Yukatanya yang kotor. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak mau melihat kenyataan takdir yang dengan seenaknya dirubah oleh manusia biadab seperti Menma.

"tidak.. Hiks.. Tidak"isakan tangis Deidara mulai terdengar.

Deidara membuka matanya ketika sesuatu yang tajam yang dingin menggores lengannya. Darah merah mengalir dari luka yang terdapat di lengan nya. "Hentikan ini, Menma"pinta Deidara, Menma yang menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi Deidara, tersenyum dan mengelus pelan dagu Deidara.

"tidak akan, sayang"bisik Menma.

Menma segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menghilang bersama sosok Naruko. Meninggalkan Deidara yang menangis tersedu-sedu memikirkan nasib adik perempuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di suatu tempat..**

"Mau sampai kapan anak itu bersama kita?"tanya Suigetsu. Sasuke yang semula fokus dengan berkas-berkas di meja pun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan beralih menatap Suigetsu. Dia tampak berpikir dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh anak buahnya itu.

Kalau dipikir, untuk apa ia membawa Naruto ke markas mereka? Padahalkan, Sasuke bisa saja mengembalikan bocah pirang itu kepada orang tuanya. Hanya saja, suatu kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya, mengatakan jika keberadaan Naruto tidaklah aman. Bahaya mengancam si pirang kapan pun kesialan itu berpihak.

"para 5 kage mencari anak itu, Sasuke!"Suigetsu tampak kesal dengan sikap diam Sasuke. Kedua Onyx itu terkejut begitu melihat sebuah foto bocah kecil tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat di gendongannya. "anak itu dalam bahaya"

"lebih bahaya lagi jika bersama kita, Sasuke-kun"Karin muncul dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas air minum untuk keduanya. Wanita bersurai merah bata itu menutup pintu dengan siku nya, mengingat Dirinya yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan.

"apa kau mau ada sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Naru-chan? Tidak mau kan"lanjut Karin.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melepaskan Naruto dan mengembalikan bocah itu pada kedua orang tuanya? Satu hal, Sasuke memang tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang tua bocah pirangnya itu.

"dia putra seorang kapten anbu, akan sangat berbahaya jika seorang anbu mengetahui gerak-gerik kita"sahut Suigetsu. Pemuda yang selalu tampak bercanda itu, kini mulai menunjukan sisi keseriusannya jika menyangkut keselamatan anggota.

"dimana anak itu?"tanya Sasuke.

"bermain bersama Juugo di taman belakang"jawab Karin.

Sasuke pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu. Karin menghela nafas, melihat sikap Sasuke yang terbilang aneh. "anak itu"gumam Suigetsu. Rasanya, ia sudah tidak lagi melihat sosok kalem dan tenang dalam diri pemuda itu.

"aku hanya ingin anak itu tidak terancam bahaya, Sui"ujar Karin, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Suigetsu mengusap pelan rambut Karin. Bagaimanapun juga, Karin adalah seorang wanita. Meskipun galak dan pernah membunuh manusia, tetap saja ia seorang wanita yang memiliki sisi terang, dimana hati nurani seorang ibu muncul ketika melihat sosok Naruto.

Dengan sendu, Karin mengelus pelan perutnya yang datar. "maaf"lirih Karin. Suigetsu mengerti, saat itu bukanlah kesalahan Karin. Direngkuhnya tubuh wanita nya itu. Berbagi kehangatan, dan bermaksud memberi kekuatan pada sang kekasih. "itu bukanlah salah mu"kata Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Taman Belakang Markas ***

Seorang anak kecil terus berlarian dengan sebuah kincir angin mainan di tangannya yang diterpa angin, bersamaan dengan tawa riang dari bibir mungilnya. Di bawah pohon, tampak seorang pria bertubuh gempal tengah memperhatikan sang bocah dengan senyuman di wajah pria bernama Juugo itu.

"paman Juugo, ayo kita main!"ajak si bocah pirang. Juugo beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat seorang pemuda dari kejauhan berjalan ke arah mereka. Juugo pun membungkukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat ketika sosok pemuda itu mendekati mereka.

"Tuan Sasuke"sapa Juugo. Mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh sang pemuda, Juugo pun pamit meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan si bocah manis kesayangannya. "Oniisan"Naruto memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum ketika Naru kecil memeluk dirinya.

"apa kau rindu, papa mu?"tanya Sasuke.

Senyum di wajah Naruto pudar ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. "Nalu tidak punya papa"lirih Naruto. Sasuke sontak saja terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"setiap hali, Nalu lindu papa.. Nalu juga lindu mama"lanjut bocah itu.

"aku akan mengantar mu kepada mama mu, Naru"kata Sasuke.

"benalkah?"dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak kecewa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun, apa boleh buat? Bukankah, jika ia menyayangi Naruto, dia tidak boleh membawa bocah itu ke dalam bahaya? Memaksa Naruto bersamanya, akan membuat marabahaya berada begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Untuk saat ini, Sasuke pun tidak mau egois. Cukup...

"kapan, Nii-san?"tanya Naruto

"sekarang? Kau mau?"Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Sejauh ini, ia memang tampak baik-baik saja bersama team hebi. Semua anggota hebi begitu menyayangi dirinya, yang notabene adalah orang asing. "Nalu sayang Oniisan"ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengulas senyum, tampak OOC memang. Tapi bocah kecil di hadapannya kini begitu mampu membuat si tampan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Sasuke..

Adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Sejak kecil, ia diasuh oleh komplotan penjahat yang di pimpin oleh pria ber-kepribadian ganda bernama Orochimaru. Awalnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa Orochimaru menyayangi dirinya. Karena Orochimaru selalu mengajarinya ilmu bela diri, dan mengajarinya segala hal.

Suatu hari, Sasuke mendengar percakapan jika Orochimaru melakukan hal itu, hanya untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tubuh pengganti untuk dirinya. Tak ayal, kemarahan begitu memenuhi hati Sasuke. Ini penghianatan, Sasuke benci dihianati.

Ketika Orochimaru tertidur, Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru yang memang notabene ilmunya jauh tak sebanding dengan Sasuke. Diakhir kematiannya, Orochimaru begitu menyesal telah mengajari dan mewariskan jurus-jurusnya kepada pemuda raven itu.

"besok pagi aku antar kau ke Konoha"kata Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Konoha (kediaman Uchiha Itachi) ***

"kau tak apa?"tanya Itachi. Selepas makan malam, Deidara terus terdiam. Bahkan, wanita beranak satu itu sama sekali tidak berminat menyantap makan malam yang di masak oleh pembantu rumah tangga mereka.

"N..Naruko"

"ada apa dengan-"

"Menma menghidupkan Naruko! Itachi-kun, apa yang harus kita lakukan"Potong Deidara.

Wajah cantiknya tampak pucat dari biasanya. Itachi sontak saja terkejut dengan perkataan sang istri. Ia sudah mendengar mengenai kehebatan marga Uzumaki yang begitu pandai menghidupkan seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

Lalu?

Apa yang diinginkan Menma dengan menghidupkan Naruko? Apa dengan cara itu, Menma dapat mendapatkan semua keinginannya? Tentu saja, Itachi dan Deidara tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Aku.. Aku takut kita terlambat"Deidara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Kita fokus pada Naru-chan, mengerti? Naru-chan yang saat ini diandalkan oleh seluruh penduduk desa"Itachi mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang istri.

Deidara mengangguk pelan. Saat ini, ia hanya bisa berharap putranya baik-baik saja, dan jauh dari jangkauan Menma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Uzugakure (Pukul 12 malam) ***

"Ku rasa usia Aka-Chan sudah cukup untuk bepergian jauh"ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu sambil menatap seorang bayi yang begitu nikmat menyusu pada sang wanita. Bayi laki-laki itu balik menatap sang ibu dengan dua mata hijau bulat miliknya.

"apa kau yakin?"Tanya sang suami. Pria bertubuh atletis itu berjalan mendekati sang istri. Wajah tampannya begitu serius menatap sang buah hati yang genap berusia 9 bulan. Bayi berperawakan chubby itu menghentikan aksinya, dan tertawa renyah ketika tatapannya berjumpa dengan sang ayah.

Sasori lantas tersenyum melihat putra semata wayangnya tumbuh sehat, meskipun keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Masih teringat, saat buah hatinya lahir ke dunia. Sasori merasa adalah seorang ayah yang sangat bahagia di dunia. Putranya, Akasuna Akai, adalah anak yang sangat menggemaskan. Kehadiran Akai, mampu menambal sebuah celah dalam rumah tangga Sasori dan Sakura.

Sasori yang bersikap cuek pada Sakura, yang notabene adalah istrinya. Sungguh, hal yang tak pantas untuk ditiru. Memang, Sasori tidak bisa memungkiri, jika ia masih mencintai Deidara, meskipun wanita yang ia cintai sudah memiliki keluarga. Ia putus asa, merasa kalau ia tidak lah memiliki seorang wanita yang tulus mencintai dirinya.

Sakura datang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Merasa usianya sudah cukup matang, tanpa peduli perasaa, Sasori pun langsung melamar Sakura tepat saat Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya. Begitu mereka menikah, sikap cuek dan acuh Sasori semakin menjadi.

Sasori sering berpura-pura mendapatkan missi, demi menghindar dari sang istri. Semakin lama, Sakura pun kian mengerti perasaan sang suami. Perasaan cinta suaminya pada sahabatnya, Deidara. Sebagai seorang wanita, tentu saja Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Wanita cantik itu pun pasrah menghadapi sikap suaminya. Ia terus tersenyum dan berdoa. Percaya, jika suatu saat nanti Sasori dapat membalas perasaannya.

Tiba saat melahirkan buah hati mereka, Sakura hampir divonis meninggal dunia, karena tidak sadarkan diri selama 4 jam lamanya. Saat itulah Sasori tersadar, jika masih ada seorang wanita yang mencintai dirinya dengan tulus. Untuk pertama kali, sejak terakhir kalinya Sasori menangis. Ia meneteskan air matanya, berharap kami-sama berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan pada Sasori untuk mencintai sang istri.

"aku ingin makam kedua orang tua ku"kata Sakura-memasang kembali kancing bajunya yang terbuka. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Sasori menimang-nimang buah hati mereka. Sikap Sasori yang begitu peduli pada putra mereka, meyakinkan Sakura jika nantinya Sasori bisa menjadi teladan yang baik bagi si kecil.

"Kita akan pergi esok hari"Sahut Sasori.

"Hah? Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sasori-kun"ucap Sakura. Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakura yang bersikap manja kepadanya. Ini aneh! Sekian lama, Sakura bersikap canggung pada Sasori, dan setelah mereka memiliki anak, Sakura memberanikan diri bersikap menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Sikap mu manja, Sakura"Kata Sasori, begitu dingin, hingga mampu membuat senyum sang istri hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Sakura menundukan wajahnya, merutuki sikap aslinya yang cenderung manja kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Seperti Deidara dan Hinata. " G..Gomen"lirih Sakura.

Sasori lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Kali ini, hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan anak panah ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia Sakura hilang dari wajah cantik sang istri. "Aku lebih suka sikap asli mu"Sasori tersenyum manis kepada Sakura. Wajah mantan penyandang marga Haruno itu merona merah bagaikan surai merah jambu miliknya.

"Arigatou, Sasori-kun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**Hi, Minna..**

**Gomen, kalo ceritanya abal.. apalagi yang lama update nya**

**. pasti ngerasa itu nyebelin banget ya? maaf, deh.. oh, iya terimakasih yah untuk para readers yang udah berminat review dan support misa. Kalian baik banget sih. ump, bagi yg adegan Bl, duh gomen sekali lagi.. itu dapet request dan arahan dari temen2 Misa. maaf bgt, bagi yang kecewa.**


	6. It's not the Ending

Deidara tampak menangis haru, ketika sang buah hati berhasil ditemukan di taman bermain anak-anak. Malam itu, adalah malam yang membuat ibu satu anak itu tersenyum bahagia di tengah-tengah perang. Bagaikan air es yang menyiram tubuhnya yang kepanasan, Deidara tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur pada tuhan yang maha esa. Putranya, Naruto sudah kembali dan tak ada satu pun luka di tubuh inang Kyuubi itu.

"Apa kau dapat missi lagi, Itachi-kun?"Tanya Deidara, ketika melihat suaminya yang baru saja pulang ke rumah mereka (setelah 5 hari mendapatkan tugas berjaga di bagian Utara desa Konoha). Itachi mengangguk pelan. Ini sulit, ia tahu ini sulit. Putranya bahkan belum melihat dirinya sejak kembali ke Konoha.

Deidara terlihat sedih. Itachi tahu apa yang membuat sang istri bersedih. Ia cukup mengerti apa yang diinginkan Deidara. Berkumpul bersama, adalah keinginan sang istri sejak putra mereka lahir. "Kau bahkan belum menjenguknya di rumah sakit"Ujar Deidara. Itachi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ya, besok aku akan menjenguknya.."Sahut Itachi. "Dia ditemukan saat malam hari.. Baa-san takut Naru terkena penyakit saluran pernafasan, maka dari itu Baa-san meminta ku untuk membiarkan para medis merawatnya di rumah sakit"jelas Deidara. Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Pria tampan itu pun langsung bergegas ke kamar mereka, dan melepaskan rompi Jouninnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya Deidara.

"sudah.. Kau sendiri?"Itachi balik bertanya, tanpa membalikan tubuhnya. Tak mendengar jawaban sang istri, Itachi pun membalikan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Deidara yang menundukan kepalanya. "Kau kurusan.. Wajah mu juga lebih pucat dari biasanya, apa kau ingin sakit?"Itachi menyentuh bahu Deidara.

Wanita Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi menatap lurus sang istri, sebenarnya apa yang ada dibenak Deidara? Kenapa istrinya itu terlihat sedikit aneh, meskipun putra mereka sudah ditemukan. "apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?"Itachi bertanya lagi. "S..siapa itu Haku?"Dengan ragu Deidara balik bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naru's Papa**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Ita(fem) Dei**

**Warning : Gender Bend, Typo(s), Abal, OOC, No Flame..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(c)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa itu Haku?"

Deidara mundur satu langkah. Sebenarnya, inilah yang ingin ia tanyakan pada suaminya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Deidara seperti tidak memiliki nyali untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu, siapa sosok bernama Haku itu dari bibir sang suami.

"Dei-"

"Jawab!"seru Deidara.

**Flashback On**

Seperti layaknya seorang wanita-wanita yang sudah bersuami. Deidara pasti akan pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja ketika suaminya sudah pergi ke Kantor Anbu. Sebagai ibu muda, tentu saja ia selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk suaminya dan juga putranya.

Deidara memilih sayuran yang masih segar, karena ia tidak mau memilih sembarangan untuk kesehatan keluarganya. Ibu muda itu tampak berpengelaman sekali dalam hal belanja. Semua menatap hormat padanya, siapa yang segan pada sosok putri dari Hokage ke-4 dan juga cucu dari seorang Hokage ke-5, bahkan cicit dari Hokage-1? Ku rasa tidak ada.

Deidara sebenarnya tidak suka hal itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup, tanpa ada yang mengenal dirinya dengan kasta. Entahlah, ia hanya tidak suka ketika melihat banyak orang menunduk hormat kepada dirinya, dan juga kedua adiknya saat mereka lewat. Bahkan tak jarang, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak hanya untuk hormat pada ke-3 putri pasangan MinaKushi itu.

"Nyonya, apa anda yang bernama Nyonya Deidara?"Seorang wanita bersurai raven berjalan mendekatinya. Deidara menghentikan langkahnya, dan melihat seorang wanita seusianya tersenyum ke arahnya. "ada apa, nona?"tanya Deidara.

"saya Haku.. Saya ingin mengembalikan jaket milik suami anda, Nyonya"ujar Haku.

Deidara memandang jaket berlambang kipas itu. Ya, benar.. Itu memang jaket suaminya, tapi kenapa bisa ada pada wanita yang mengaku bernama Haku itu?

"ah, terimkasih, nona"ucap Deidara, sebagai formalitas. Nona Haku segera membungkuk hormat, dan berjalan meninggalkan Deidara. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara Haku dan suaminya?

Wajar saja kan kalau ia bertanya-tanya seperti itu? Ia istri Itachi. Melihat seorang wanita lain menyinpan jaket milik suaminya, tentu saja Deidara curiga.

**Flashback OFF**

"Apa maksud mu, Dei?"Tanya Itachi, tidak mengerti dengan tindakan sang istri. Deidara tidak peduli, ia malah berjalan mendekati suaminya. Itachi melangkah mundur, dan langkahnya harus terhenti ketika kakinya sudah terbentur oleh ranjang mereka.

**Brugg..**

Deidara mendorong tubuh suaminya ke ranjang. Belum sempat Itachi menghindar, Deidara malah menindih tubuh Itachi dengan tubuh mungilnya. "Apa kau kurang puas dengan ku, sayang?"Deidara duduk di perut sang suami. "kau salah pa-DEI"Iris Onyx Itachi membulat ketika sang istri sudah membuka kimono tidurnya, dan memainkan payudaranya.

"uungghhh..annhhhhhh...apa aku uuuhhhhh kurang memuaskan?"Tanya Deidara, terus memilin-milin puting payudaranya. Itachi menyeringai melihat sang istri tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh sintalnya. Tangan besarnya pun menahan kedua tangan sang istri. Deidara menghentikan gerakannya, dan menatap iris onyx Itachi yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

Tatap..

Tatap..

Tat-

**Bruugg**

Posisi pun berubah.

Itachi di atas, dan Deidara di bawah. Deidara mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami. "kau yang meminta"Itachi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Deidara. Itachi terus mengecup, menjilat, dan mengigit kecil leher istrinya, hingga muncul warna kemerahan di sana.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan memandang kedua manik azure Deidara. Dikulumnya bibir merah delima sang istri. Itachi menerobos masuk dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Deidara. Mengabsen setiap penghuni yang menghuni bagian berlendir itu. Tak lupa, mengajak lidah sang istri berdansa.

Dirasa oksigen semakin menipis, Itachi pun menghentikan kegiatan menciumnya. 5 menit, memang lumayan lama untuk menghabiskan oksigen di dalam mulut sang istri. "aku mencintai mu"Ucap Itachi, sambil menjilat saliva di sudut bibir Deidara.

"Aku tidak perca-hhmmmpppp..enggmmppp"ketika lagi-lagi Itachi membungkam bibir Deidara. Dan tidak membiarkan Deidara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ita..ehhmmmmpppp...ennggggggg"Deidara mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya, ketika tangan nakal Itachi memainkan payudaranya. Perlahan-lahan, Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang menutup tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Deidara memainkan jari-jarinya pada tubuh kekarnya. Wajah cantik istrinya itu, adalah hal yang inginkan sekarang.

Itachi mencium leher Deidara dengan sensual seperti sebelumnya. Lambat laun, Ciuman itu mulai naik ke telinga. Hingga mengharuskan Deidara memeluk leher Itachi dengan erat. Dijilatnya belakang telinga Deidara yang begitu sensitive dengan sentuhan. Lidah Itachi menggelitik ke dalam lubang telinga Deidara sambil menjilatinya.

"I...Ita..Itachiih...annhhhhhh..uhhhh"desah Deidara.

Ciuman itu pun turun ke leher dan memberikan bekas merah di leher Deidara. Turun..Turun..hingga ciuman itu turun ke payudara sang istri. Dijilatnya dengan ganas niple Deidara dan menghisapnya, bagaikan bayi yang sedang kahausan.

"Sudah basah, ya"Goda Itachi, ketika jari nakalnya menyentuh vagina Deidara yang tak tertutup CD. "Masuk...ohhhh,,,masukanhhh"Pinta Deidara. Itachi menyeringai, entah ia harus merasa senang atau pun aneh, ketika melihat istrinya semakin agresif.

Itachi kembali menciumi bibir mungil Deidara dengan ganas, dan mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang Deidara. Perlahan tapi pasti, kejantanannya menyeruak masuk ke dalam dinding rahim Deidara.

"Hyyyyaahhhhhh...ahhhhhhhnnnn"

Mendengar desahan Deidara, Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum mesum. Ekpresi Deidara yang begitu menggairahkan. "hhhmmmpppp"Itachi kembali membungkam bibir Deidara sambil meng-in-out kan miliknya. Saliva-saliva mereka berceceran dimana-Mana. Itachi pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Ia menghentikan aksinya sejenak dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Deidara. Diangkatnya dan ditopang dengan tangan kirinya. Hingga posisi Deidara pun menghadap ke samping.

"aahhhhh...uuuhhhhhhh...kau..sempithhh, sekaliihh"Desah Itachi.

"uuhhhhhhh...aaa..aakkuuhhh,,..enggghhhh...Iitachhiiii,,aaahhhh"Desah Deidara semakin keras, dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"hnnn...sedikit lagi,Dei!"

"ahhhhh...ttidakkhhhh tahhaannnhhh,ahhhhh"Deidara pun mengelurakan cairan nikmatnya dan disusul dengan Itachi.

"hoshh...hoshh..hoshh"

Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di tubuh Deidara. Aroma khas dua orang yang habis bercinta begitu tercium di kamar mereka. "ne"Deidara membuka suara. Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah sang istri yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"untung saja Naru-chan tidak di rumah, ya"ujar Deidara.

Itachi menaikan satu alisnya. Bingung, dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang istri. "memang kenapa?"Tanya Itachi. "aku tidak mau dia tumbuh menjadi pria mesum seperti kakek buyutnya dan juga papa nya"Deidara tersenyum, ketika mengingat mendiang kakeknya, Jiraya yang tewas beberapa tahun silam.

**Blasshh..**

Deidara tertawa pelan saat Itachi mencabut miliknya dari lubang sang istri. Wanita blonde itu lantas tertawa ketika melihat banyaknya cairan sang suami yang keluar memenuhi lubangnya hingga merembes pada sprei mereka.

"kau keluar banyak sekali" gumam Deidara.

"5 hari tanpa diri mu, bayangkan!"Sahut Itachi.

"kalau Naru-chan punya adik bagaimana?"Tanya Deidara.

"ya, baguskan? Siapa tahu Naru-chan punya adik perempuan"jawab Itachi, asal.

"dasar mesum"Deidara mencubit pinggang suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rumah Sakit ***

"Jadi, kamu kesini mau melihat adik mu, ya"Naruto manggut-manggut. Seorang bocah sepantarannya itu menganggukan kepalanya. Sudah pukul 12 malam, tapi Naruto bukannya tidur malah memutuskan untuk bermain dengan seorang anak kecil yang sekamar dengannya.

Anak itu bernama Itsuki. Itsuki adalah seorang anak yang menginap di rumah sakit, karena sang ibu melahirkan. Sebagai putra seorang anbu, Itsuki tidak memiliki teman di rumahnya untuk menjaga dirinya. Ayahnya pergi bertugas, bertepatan dengan sang adik yang lahir. Jadi, para medis mengizinkan Itsuki untuk menginap di rumah sakit, supaya tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"adik mu siapa namanya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Adik bayi"jawab Itsuki. Naruto mengangguk polos.

"boleh tidak, besok pagi Nalu melihat adik bayi?"Tanya Naruto, lagi. "Tentu saja, Naru-chan"jawab Itsuki.

"Aku juga akan memperkenalkan Naru-chan pada ibu ku"lanjut Itsuki. Kedua anak kecil itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tertidur, karena hari sudah semakin larut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** 2 Hari Kemudian ***

Keadaan fisiknya sudah lebih baik dari 2 hari yang lalu. Naruto begitu senang saat ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Deidara dan beberapa kerabat terdekat sengaja datang mengunjungi Naruto dan membantu Deidara membereskan barang-barang putra kecilnya.

"Nanti makan lamen ya, ma"Naruto melompat dari atas ranjang pasien. Deidara menggeleng pelan. Anaknya ini, bagaimana kalau Naruto terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur lantai? Bisa-bisa, Naruto akan menginap lagi di ruangan serba putih berbau obat ini.

"jangan lompat-lompat, sayang! Nanti kamu jatuh"Nasehat sang ibu mulai terdengar. Naruto menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Dia berdiri tepat di samping ibunya yang sedang membereskan semua barang-barangnya selama Naruto menginap di rumah sakit. "Iya, mama"sahut Naruto. Si kecil Naru pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terdapat di sana.

"mama, kemalin Nalu belmain dengan Itsuki"Curhat Naru, menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami selama di rumah sakit. Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Ibu muda itu berjalan mendekati putra semata wayangnya dan duduk bersimpuh di bawah putra kecilnya itu. "Waktu mama menjenguk Naru, Naru tidak menceritakan apa-apa"Deidara membelai lembut surai blonde Naruto.

"Ano, waktu itu Itsuki sudah pulang.."Jawab Naruto. Deidara tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia ketika ia bisa melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya itu. Melihat sang ibu terdiam, Naruto meletakan punggung tangannya ke dahi Deidara. "mama tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa, sayang"jawab Deidara. Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto. 10 bulan lamanya Naruto menghilang, dan begitu tahu Naru kecil kembali, Deidara benar-benar bersyukur sekali. "ne, selama ini Naru tinggal sama siapa, sayang?"tanya Deidara, seraya memberikan jarak diantara dirinya dan si kecil.

Naruto menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung. "Naru?"Deidara mengulang. "memangnya mama tidak tahu? Selama ini, Nalu tinggal belsama-"

"Dei"Seorang pria bersurai keperakan, megintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"paman Kakashi"Naruto segera berlari memeluk Kakashi. Lama tak bertemu, membuat si bocah blonde itu benar-benar merindukan sosok sang paman yang selalu menjaganya dan bermain selama di Uzu.

"aahh, aku merindukan mu, Naru-chan"ucap Kakashi. Membalas pelukan keponakannya. "Nalu juga lindu paman"sahut Naruto. Kakashi tertawa, lama tak bertemu, tetapi Naruto masih saja tidak bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' dengan jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Di Hutan Bagian Utara Konoha***

Itachi segera berlari ke arah suara dentuman yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berjaga. Sang kapten Anbu itu hendak memastikan apa yang terjadi. Wajah tampannya menatap datar ke arah sosok pria bersurai raven yang berdiri dengan jarak tak jauh darinya.

"lama tak bertemu"Si raven maniks biru itu berjalan mendekati Itachi. Pria Uchiha itu tetap diam di tempat. Seperti biasa, Itachi akan bersikap tenang meskipun dalam suasana genting. Seolah, tak ada ekpresi panik di dalam dirinya. "hm, ternyata benar yang dikatakan banyak orang.. Bahkan, meskipun wajah mu tertutup topeng aku tidak melihat wajah panik mu"Menma berdiri tepat dihadapan Itachi.

Sedikit timbul rasa iri, ketika melihat kesempurnaan yang melekat di diri Itachi. Inikah yang membuat Deidara lebih memilih Itachi dibandingkan dirinya? Tidak, Kau salah Menma! Cinta lah yang membuat Deidara lebih memilih Itachi. Deidara mencintai Itachi, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"aku ingin memberikan pertanda pada penduduk desa Konoha, perang akan segera di mulai"jawab Menma, dengan senyum meremehkan. Itachi masih enggan membuka topengnya. "apa semua percobaan mu berhasil? Ku rasa tidak, kau membutuhkan putra ku kan? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Menma"sahut Itachi, masih dengan wajah stoic nya.

Menma membulatkan matanya. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Kami menemukannya lebih dulu, Menma-san"ujar Itachi.

Ya, inilah yang dikhawatirkan Menma. Pasangan suami istri ini, rupanya sudah berhasil menemukan putra mereka lebih dulu dibandingkan dirinya."lupakan semua mimpi mu itu! Dan kembalilah ke jalan yang benar"lanjut Itachi. Menma mengepalkan tangannya. "lalu kenapa kau tidak menangkap ku?"Tanya Menma.

"untuk apa? aku tidak akan mengotori tangan ku"jawab Itachi, sarkatis.

"sombong sekali kau, Uchiha!"

Itachi tidak peduli. Padahal, bisa saja ia menangkap Menma. Tapi, sepertinya memang Itachi tidak mau bersusah payah dan mengotori tangannya dengan menangkap Menma. Ia seorang kapten, untuk apa punya bawahan, jika bawahannya tidak bisa diandalkan. Tidakah itu lucu?

Itachi pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Menma. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria Uchiha itu pun tidak mempedulikan Menma sama sekali. "Kau ingat 'dia', Itachi"Menma membuka suaranya kembali.

"Dia yang membuat mu terus mencarinya 17 tahun lamanya? Kau ingat? Hahaha"Tawa Menma pun pecah.

Langit cerah pun berganti mendung ketika Menma tertawa.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"dia yang sekarang tumbuh dengan pesat dan menjadi seorang yang hebat"Lanjut Menma.

Lantas pria tampan itu membalikan tubuhnya. Sang lawan bicara mulai tersenyum, ketika dirinya mulai terpengaruhi dengan ucapannya. "terimakasih info nya"ucap Itachi, melompat ke pohon besar. Menma berdecak kesal saat lagi-lagi Itachi tidak terpengaruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Konoha, Distrik Uchiha ***

Naruto terduduk di lantai kayu, sambil menatap langit sore di teras rumahnya. Wajah imutnya terlihat bosan, karena seharian ini tak ada satu pun yang mau bermain dengannya. Maklum saja, Naruto dan sang ibu tinggal di rumah peninggalan kakek dan neneknya, di antara rumah-rumah kosong di distrik yang sudah lama kosong.

"Naru-chan"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati mamanya berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi segelas susu. "Mama"Sahut Naruto. Deidara mendudukan dirinya di samping putra semata wayangnya. Dibelainya surai blonde Naruto yang begitu halus, Karena Deidara rajin merawatnya dengan shampo bayi yang ia beli di toko swalayan Konoha.

"Kapan papa pulang?"Tanya Naruto. Deidara tersenyum dan dipeluknya bocah kecil itu. "hummm, 3 hari lagi "Jawab Deidara. Wajah Naruto sumringah ketika mendengar sang ayah akan pulang 3 hari ke depan. Ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rupa ayahnya.

"Naru-chan mau sekolah kan?"tanya Deidara, menghirup aroma shampo bayi pada surai blonde putranya. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap iris azure sang mama. "Nalu akan sekolah dan punya teman, ma?"Naruto balik bertanya. Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Asyiikk... Tentu saja Nalu mau, ma"Sorak Naruto.

"baiklah, mulai besok Naru sudah mulai sekolah"ujar Deidara, tak lupa mengecup kening Naruto. "ayo minum susunya"titah sang ibu-memberikan segelas susu untuk Naruto.

"Ok"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Markas Hebi ***

Sejak kepergian Naruto, Sasuke semakin sibuk menangani missi bayaran yang diberikan untuk dirinya. Wajah tampannya menatap kosong lembaran yang baru saja diterima olehnya. Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Suigetsu, yang sedari tadi duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah Suigetsu. Pemuda 17 tahun itu, memangku dagunya dengan tangan putih ala blasternya. "Entahlah"Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Suigetsu. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Pikirkan sekali lagi! Jangan mudah percaya pada pria bernama Menma itu"Nasehat meluncur dari Suigetsu.

"hn"sahut Sasuke.

**Brakk..**

Pintu pun tertutup. Sasuke kembali menatap lembaran yang ia terima dari Suigetsu. Dimana sebuah gambar seorang gadis bersurai blonde tanpa baju dengan beberapa selang kecil menempel di tubuhnya. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berada di dalam sebuah tabung besar dan air yang membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Naruko"Lirih Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Konoha, Pukul 10 malam ***

"Oyasumi, Naru-chan"Deidara mengecup kening Naruto yang terlelap di ranjang anak-anak milik suaminya sewaktu kecil. Iris sapphire nya tak terlihat ketika kelopak mata itu tertutup, dan terhanyut dalam mimpi indah tubuh kecil itu.

Deidara pun menarik selimut bercorak bulan sabit berwarna biru hingga menutupi tubuh kecil putranya sampai ke leher. Ibu muda itu pun perlahan meninggalkan kamar buah hatinya. Ini adalah malam kedua Naruto berada di rumah itu. Deidara yakin, pasti Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana dingin di distrik Uchiha.

Sehabis itu, Deidara pun sengaja pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh guna menemaninya bergadang malam ini. Ia tidak bisa tidur, entah apa yang terjadi. Deidara seperti mengalami insomnia akut semenjak Naruto kecil menghilang. Itulah seorang ibu, selalu memikirikan putranya siang dan malam tanpa pernah memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri.

Deidara melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sengaja di pajang di dinding ruang keluarga. Ibu muda itu sedikit bosan ketika tak satu pun acara Tv yang bagus di tonton. Maklumlah, ini sudah malam. Jadi, wajar saja tak ada acara tv yang bagus untuk ditonton. Jemari lentiknya pun menekan tombol Off pada remote TV. Deidara pun menyamankan posisinya pada sandaran sofa di ruangan itu.

Ia memikirkan suaminya saat ini. Apa yang dilakukan suaminya, apa ia sudah makan? Atau mungkin, apa suaminya tiba-tiba saja sakit? Mengingat jika di luar sana hujan turun begitu lebat. Deidara sungguh khawatir. Di hutan, suaminya sedang bertugas di hutan bagian utara Konoha. Apa suaminya kedinginan? Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Deidara menghela nafas pelan. Disesapnya teh hijau nya itu. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang suaminya. Dipijatnya pelan pangkal hidungnya, pusing ia rasakan. "hiks, mama"suara Naruto terdengar. Ya, itu adalah suara putranya. Suara petir membangunkan si kecil Naru. Saking seriusnya melamun, Deidara bahkan tidak mendengar suara petir menggelegar.

"Naru-chan"di pojok ruangan, Deidara bisa melihat Naruto memakai piyama berwarna putih dengan motif bebek berjalan dengan selimut menutupi kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Wanita blonde itu langsung bergegas mendekati putranya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Deidara segera menggendong putranya, melupakan selimut yang dibawa oleh Naruto kecil.

"hikss.."

"kenapa bangung?"Tanya Deidara.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada sang ibu. Ia takut, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia memang sangat takut dengan suara petir di tengah malam seperti ini. "Nalu takut"lirihnya. Deidara mengusap pelan punggung Naruto, dan mendudukan kembali tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"sudah, ya.. Mama di sini"Hibur Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake..**

Sementara itu, tampak dua orang pria tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya lilin yang begitu minim. Pria berkacamata itu sedikit kesal, dengan tindakan tuan baru nya kali ini. Sepertinya, ia telah kehilangan rasa patuhnya pada pria 2 tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa anda membiarkan pemuda bertaring itu mengambil berkas-berkas itu, Menma-sama?"tanya Kabuto, kelihatan sekali kilatan amarah di mata berkacamata bak Harry potter itu.

"aku sengaja melakukannya"jawab Menma, sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah tabung, dimana sosok pria bersurai raven mencuat berada di dalamnya dengan selang-selang kecil menempel di tubuhnya. Gelembung-gelembung perpaduan air dan selang menghasilkan oksigen terlihat jelas di permukaan tabung.

"apa kau sudah gila? Bagaimana jika anak itu menghancurkan rencana kita?"Geram Kabuto.

Menma menahan marahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh seperti Kabuto menasehati dirinya seperti ini?

"seharusnya kau tidak bertindak sebodoh ini, Menma!"Seru Kabuto.

Menma mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Pria itu pun memejamkan matanya. "Bunuh dia!"Seru Menma.

Kabuto terkejut, apa yang dikatakan Menma? Baru saja hendak mendapatkan jawaban, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai menancap di leher Kabuto. Darah segar mengalir dari leher pemuda itu. "Khhh...ka..kau..s..sunggu licikhh, Menma"cibir Kabuto.

Seorang gadis bersurai blonde menatap datar ke arahnya. Ternyata Menma memanggil gadis itu dengan kekuatan telepatinya. "sudah ku bilang, kau diam saja.. Tapi kau nekad, ya sudah begini deh jadinya"Menma tersenyum meremehkan. Kabuto menatap tajam ke arah Menma.

"habiskan dia"Seru Menma.

Menma segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Baru beberapa ia melangkah menjauhi pintu, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Kabuto. Sepertinya, Naruko memang sudah mengeksekusi mati korbannya.

"itu yang kalian dapatkan jika melawan ku"Ujar Menma.

Para manusia yang berada di dalam sel-sel penjara itu menatap takut ketika Menma melewati sel-sel mereka. Inikah Uzumaki Menma? Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, semua..**

**Hehehehehe...**

**Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja kan, Update lagi nih. Lama ya? Gomen, ne. Ano, jangan pada ketawa ya pas baca fict yang idiw ini. Sumpah, abal banget buat chapter ini. Habis, mau ngelanjutin eh, malah kehilangan ide. Yasud, pamit dulu ya..**

**Jaa, Next Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (Please-_-)**


	7. My Family

."Hali ini, hali peltama Nalu sekolah"Naruto berbicara pada boneka rubah kesayangannya. Si kecil Naru terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. Ia akan bersekolah dimana para calon-calon shinobi kecil menimba ilmu sebelum memulai pelatihan. Dasar-dasar shinobi, yang diajarkan oleh seorang guru Akademi berwajah ramah dan mungkin akan selalu terlihat begitu. Karena sikapnya yang begitu menyayangi anak-anak, Umino Iruka.

Sang ibu, Deidara, tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah lucu putra semata wayangnya itu. Tak sabar untuk memberitahukan mengenai Naruto kepada suami tercintanya. "Sudah siap?"tanya sang ibu. Naru kecil berbalik badan, dan tertawa pelan. Ia sangat bahagia, karena sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki banyak teman di akademi.

"Sudah"jawab Naruto. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu saja Deidara bangga melihat putranya tumbuh sehat meskipun tanpa orang tua yang lengkap. Sejak bayi, Naruto tidak pernah cengeng, dan menyusahkan ibu nya. "mama, Nalu senang bisa sekolah dan punya teman"ujar Naruto, riang. Terus terang, Naruto tidak pernah belajar di sekolah formal. Melainkan, Deidara lebih memilih proses pendidikan home schooling untuk putranya.

Ia tahu, itu tidak bagus untuk anak sebaya Naruto. Deidara sangat tahu, bagaimana rasanya home schooling, tidak memiliki teman, dan hanya bergelut dalam belajarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Gerbang Akademi Konoha ***

"dengar, Naru-chan harus menghabiskan bento yang sudah mama buatkan untuk mu! Mengerti"Nasehat sang ibu, sebelum putra semata wayangnya beranjak memasuki gerbang akademi untuk pertama kali. "Oke"sahut Naruto.

"Dei-hime"seorang guru Akademi muncul di depan gerbang menyambut mereka. Deidara tersenyum ketika melihat senpai nya semasa ia masih berlatih memasuki tingkat Chounin, sekitar 10-13 tahunan. "Ah, senior"Deidara menyalami tangan sang senior. "wah, putra mu sudah besar, Dei"Senior Iruka mengacak pelan surai blonde Naruto. "Lucu lagi"puji Senior Iruka.

"mama"Naruto bersembunyi di belakang sang ibu. "Ahahaha.. Naru-chan takut"Senior Iruka menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Deidara tidak enak hati, dengan lembut ditariknya tangan Naruto agar mau berhadapan dengan calon gurunya.

"Paman Iruka ini yang akan jadi guru mu, Naru-chan"Deidara menyamakan tingginya dengan sang buah hati. "humm..baiklah"Naruto membungkuk hormat: "Nama ku Naruto, senang beltemu sensei pagi ini"Kata Naruto. Senior Iruka tertawa, "kau lucu ya, Naru"puji Iruka.

"nah, Naru-chan baik-baik ya di sekolah"Kata Deidara, seraya mengecup kening Naru. Naru kecil tertawa, wajah imutnya terlihat manis ketika ia sedang tertawa. "Oke, ma"sahut Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Uchiha Sulung**

Deidara yang sedang memasak dikejutkan oleh suara baritone sang suami yang baru tiba di rumah, sepulang dari missi nya. Wajah cantik itu sumringah ketika melihat Itachi sedang melepaskan sepatu shinobi nya dan meletakan di tempat sepatu. "dimana si kecil?"tanya Itachi. "Naru sedang sekolah"Jawab Deidara. "ku pikir dia belum mau sekolah"gumam Itachi. "selama ini, Naru tidak punya teman.. Jadi, ketika aku berkata tentang sekolah dia pun langsung senang dan meminta ku mempercepat pendaftaran.. Padahal, pendaftaran di buka 2 bulan lagi"Kata Deidara-seraya membantu suaminya melepaskan rompi anbu nya.

"siapa yang bisa tahan pesona putri-putri Namikaze? Ku rasa kapten anbu sekali pun tidak akan mampu"ujar Itachi. Deidara terkekeh pelan. Ia pun beranjak pergi, hendak mengambilkan minum untuk sang suami. selang beberapa detik, Deidara sudah kembali dengan satu nampan berisi segelas air putih dan beberapa tusuk dango kesukaan suaminya. "dan aku pun jatuh ke dalam sang kapten anbu itu"sahut Deidara. Itachi mengusap pelan surai blonde istrinya. "ku rasa kau harus berterima kasih pada si kapten, karena nya, kau bisa memiliki seorang anak maniskan?"tanya Itachi. "tentu saja"jawab Deidara-mengecup singkat pipi suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Otogakure..**

"Kita tidak bisa lagi, tuan"kata Kabuto, menghentikan gerakan jari nya yang sedang menyulam chakra-chakranya untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan mendiang Madara. "ya, satu-satunya harapan kita adalah putra dari Uchiha sulung itu"sahut Menma. Tampaknya, dua pria itu sudah kelelahan akibat chakra yang keluar terlalu banyak dari tubuh mereka.

"Dengan resiko besar yang akan kita tanggung? Kau cari mati?"Tanya Kabuto. Menma menimbang segala resiko yang akan ia dapat, jika ia menculik Naruto. "Kau harus ingat, tuan.. Kau adalah buronan"Kata Kabuto, beralih dengan barang-barang medisnya. "Para anbu akan mengejar kita... Bukan hanya anbu Konoha, bahkan seluruh anbu di desa lainnya pun juga akan mengejar kita"Lanjutnya.

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu terus berpikir. Kenapa begitu sulit menjadi dirinya? Cobaan apalagi yang tuhan berikan padanya? Ia lelah, lelah sekali. Bahkan, dirinya pun tidak lagi memikirkan untuk apa dirinya hidup. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu membalas dendam orang-orang yang telah menyingkirkan dirinya dan keluarganya. Ia benci dunia ini. Tentu saja, ia tidak berhak untuk membenci dunia dan pencipta-nya.

"Malang sekali nasib mu, Menma"

Menma menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai merah menyala berdiri di depan pintu. Uzumaki Karin, adalah sepupu-nya juga musuh-nya sejak kecil. Dengan tatapan menghina, Karin melangkah mendekati kakak sepupu-nya itu. "mau apa kau kemari?"Bentak Menma. Karin tersenyum, "wajar kan kalau aku merindukan kakak sepupu ku"jawab Karin.

Wanita Uzumaki itu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang digunakan Menma ketika sedang bekerja. "Memakai ramuan keluarga untuk menghidupkan orang mati, wahai, Uzumaki terbuang?"pertanyaan mengandung hinaan keluar dari bibir Karin.

Menma menggeram kesal. Apa mau wanita ini?

"Oh, kau memang pintar, jalang"Puji Menma.

"terimakasih"sahut Karin.

"Jelaskan apa mau mu?"tanya Menma, akhirnya lebih memilih mengalah. Karin berdiri dan menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada. "aku tidak mau apa-apa"jawab Karin, mengantung kalimatnya.

"selain-"

"tuan Menma, kita harus segera pergi! Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan markas kita"Bawahan Menma datang dan mengajak sang atasan untuk segera pergi. "Kau"Menma menggeram marah.

**Jlebb..**

Menma melempar sebuah kunai dan menancap di dada Karin. Karin tersenyum iblis..

**Pooff..**

Tubuh Karin berubah menjadi batang pohon. Dan Menma merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang melupakan apa kelebihan sepupunya itu. Sang Uzumaki terbuang pun segera membuat sebuah segel, dan menghilang bersamaan asap-asap yang keluar ketika tubuhnya raib.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu..**

"N..Naruko"Sasuke terkejut ketika seorang gadis bersurai pirang menghunuskan pedang ke aras lehernya. Seketika, sang raven pun terpaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tatapan Sasuke melembut, menatap Naruko.

Dirinya, begitu merindukan Naruko. Gadis 2 tahun di atasnya, yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat 7 tahun silam. Naruko melempar pedang di tangannya. Gadis yang memiliki perawakan mirip dengan si kecil Naruto itu pun membalas menatap Sasuke.

"aku datang, Naruko"Ujar Sasuke, terdengar begitu lirih dan berbeda dari sikap aslinya. Tatapan Naruko begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu, apakah Naruko bisa mendengar suaranya atau tidak. Digenggamnya jari-jemari Naruko. Bahkan, jari Naruko pun terasa dingin dan jauh berbeda ketika terakhir kali jemari lentik itu menyentuh tubuh pemuda raven itu.

**Flashback On**

Gadis pirang itu berlari dari kejaran para penjaga yang berjaga di rumahnya. Dirinya, Namikaze Naruko (13 tahun) adalah putri mendiang Hokage ke-4 yang kita ketahui sendiri bernama Namikaze Minato. Gadis ber-yukata biru dengan corak bunga mawar itu terus berlari dan tidak peduli dengan para penjaga yang kelelahan mengejar dirinya.

Memiliki sifat turunan sang ibu, Kushina. Naruko begitu lihai, hingga tak satu pun penjaga yang berhasil menangkap dirinya. Naruko terkekeh geli, menyadari kebodohan penjaga-nya. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu untuk apa ibu-nya membayar penjaga itu. Mengejar anak 13 tahun saja tidak bisa. Terdengar lucu bukan?

"arrggghhh"

Naruko terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Gadis manis itu segera mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Selang beberapa menit, Naruko menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki sedang kesakitan dengan darah mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sini aku bantu"tawar Naruko.

Anak laki-laki itu menghunuskan kunai ke arahnya. Naruko mundur beberapa langkah. "hey, aku kan mau membantu mu"Jelas Naruko. Bocah itu pun melempar kunai-nya ke arah sungai. Merasa bantuan tak juga datang, bocah itu pun berdecak pelan. "dasar dobe"Ejek bocah itu. Naruko berbalik badan, dan memukul wajah bocah kurang ajar yang dengan seenaknya memanggil dirinya 'dobe'.

"aku tidak bodoh, dasar teme"Naruko balik mengejek. "katanya kau ingin menolong ku, mana? Ternyata kau sungguh dobe"Kata si bocah. "eh? Iya, juga ya"ucap Naruko. "sini-sini, tahan ya"Lanjut Naruko.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan. Memperhatikan apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Naruko. Sebuah sinar berwarna biru keluar menyelimuti pelipis si bocah. "ugghh"rintih si bocah. Naruko menatap khawatir, namun ia harus menyembuhkan bocah itu. "nah, sembuh"Naruko tersenyum manis pada si bocah.

"Sasuke"ujar bocah tersebut.

"nama ku Sasuke, nama mu?"Tanya bocah bernama Sasuke itu. "Nama ku Naruko"Naruko dan Sasuke pun bersalaman. "kau punya sesuatu? Aku lapar"Dengan tenang Sasuke berkata. Naruko sweatdrop, apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan? Lapar? Ada-ada saja. Naruko merogoh kantung Yukatanya. Sebuah kantung yang ia buat tanpa sepengetahuan ibu nya. Naruko sengaja membuat sebuah kantung pada Yukatanya, agar tidak kesulitan ketika hendak menyimpan sebuah benda.

"Cuma ada tomat pemberian bibi penjual sayur tadi"Naruko mengeluarkan dua buah tomat cherry ukuran sedang, memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. "kau mau? Ayo kita cuci di sana"Ajak Naruko. Sasuke mengambil tomat itu dan berjalan mendahului Naruko ke arah sungai.

"Omong-omong, berapa umur mu? Kau tampak lebih tinggi dari ku"Naruko menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sibuk mencuci tomat miliknya. "11"jawab Sasuke, singkat. Naruko tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa? 11 tahun. Dirinya yang pendek, atau memang Sasuke yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata anak seusianya?

"kau?"tanya Sasuke.

"t..tiga belas tahun"

"HA HA HA"Sasuke tertawa kencang. Naruko ber-pout, ia tidak suka orang lain menertawai dirinya. "kenapa?"tanya Naruko. "Kau pendek sekali"kata Sasuke, terus terang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Sudah 3 bulan mereka bertemu. Naruko dan Sasuke pun menjadi dekat dan sering bermain di pinggir sungai cahaya bersama. Naruko bingung, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar berasal dari Konoha? Begitulah pertanyaan yang sering berputar di benaknya.

"ne, Sasuke.. Kau tahu legenda rubah ekor 9?"tanya Naruko. Sasuke menghentikan acara makan tomatnya, dan menatap Naruko. Bocah jangkung itu terus menatap tanpa berkedip. Naruko jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "tidak"Jawab Sasuke. Naruko menghela nafas sejenak.

"menurut legenda, dia adalah siluman yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar.. tapi, dia membutuhkan inang untuk bertahan hidup"jelas Naruko.

"kalau begitu, banyak orang yang mengincar kekuatannya.."cetus Sasuke.

Naruko mengangguk. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke. Bocah raven itu merona malu, jujur saja, selama mengenal Naruko, Sasuke menjadi sering ber-ekpresi dan lebih banyak bicara dari sebelumnya. "ya, maka dari itu Kyuubi tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan orang jahat"sahut Naruko. "err, kau bisa melepaskan tangan mu?"Tanya Sasuke. "oh, maaf"ucap Naruko, baru sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"karena Kyuubi nyawa ayah ku tak bisa diselamatkan"lirih Naruko.

"kenapa?"

"ayah ku menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh ku, sehingga rubah itu tidak bisa menghancurkan desa-desa, dan mengorbankan nyawanya"Jawab Naruko.

"banyak orang yang mengincar mu untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi"kata Sasuke.

Naruko menundukan wajahnya. Benar, Sasuke benar, banyak orang yang mengincar dirinya. "ya, jika begitu.. Aku akan mati karena keluarnya Kyuubi sama saja memaksa nyawa ku keluar dari raga ku"sahut Naruko. Sasuke tersenyum dan merangkum wajah Naruko. "jika aku sudah besar, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"ucap Sasuke.

"hari sudah semakin sore, aku harus pulang sebelum suami kakak ku mencari ku dan menghukum ku"dusta Naruko, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari ke-7 Sasuke menanti Naruko. Biasanya, gadis itu sudah berada di pinggir sungai menanti kehadirannya. Tapi, sejak ucapannya seminggu yang lalu. Naruko tidak terlihat di pinggir sungai. Bahkan, ini sudah hari ke-7 Sasuke menunggu Naruko.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Sasuke semakin menyadari jika ia menyukai Naruko. Ia suka gadis manis itu. Sasuke termenung memikirkan Naruko. Hingga ia baru menyadari seorang gadis pirang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya menangis sambil menghanyutkan sebuah foto ke sungai.

"Kak Naruko"isak gadis itu.

**Degh..**

"kenapa kakak meninggalkan kami? Hiks.."

Ada apa dengan Naruko? Pikir Sasuke. "maaf, kau kenapa?"tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya, dan menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. "kakak kembar ku meninggal 3 hari yang lalu.. Hiks.. "Jawab gadis itu.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Memang tadi ia melihat jika desa Konoha terlihat begitu berantakan, jauh berbeda dengan keadaan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bangunan-bangunan terlihat hancur berantakan, terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

' apa mungkin' Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Tidak mungkin, Naruko..

"Kyuubi di-ekstrak dari tubuh Kak Naruko.. Kakak ku pun meninggal setelah 4 hari menghilang, hiks"isak gadis itu.

Ucapan gadis itu seakan menjadi jawaban bagi Sasuke. Air mata tak terbendung, tetes demi tetes membasahi pipi pucat Sasuke. Inikah jawaban atas pertanyaannya? Kenapa hidup begitu tega mempermainkan dirinya.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Sasuke melangkah pergi menjauhi gadis itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit, jika mengingat orang yang ia cintai sudah tiada.

**Flashback OFF**

Sasuke menarik Naruko ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tampak dewasa. Mungkin saja, Menma sengaja membuat ramuan supaya Naruko juga tumbuh dewasa menyamai usia sesungguhnya. "aku mencintai mu, Naruko"ucap Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha (pukul 4 sore)**

"hm, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Deidara, yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya sehabis melakukan 'this and that' dengan suaminya. Lumayan lama ia tertidur. "jam 4 sore"jawab Itachi yang sedang membaca koran harian Langganannya.

Itachi berdecak pelan, ketika istrinya bergerak cepat dari ranjang mereka hendak menuju kamar mandi. Deidara bahkan lupa menjamput putranya di sekolah. Astaga, ibu macam apa dia.

Baru saja hendak melangkah, Deidara meringis pelan ketika merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya. "aaww"ringisnya. Itachi bangkit dari posisinya, dan memapah tubuh telanjang istrinya menuju kamar mandi. Ya, 5 hari itu memang cukup membuat dirinya merindukan sosok wanita blonde itu.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku"protes Deidara, ketika Itachi meletakan tubuh sintalnya ke dalam bathub. "kau kelihatan lelah, mana mungkin aku membangunkan mu"jawab sang suami, santai.

"ini salah mu, jika saja kau tidak menyerang ku"

Itachi memutar mata bosan. Salahkan saja Deidara yang memiliki tubuh sintal yang membuat dirinya ketagihan menyerang dirinya.

"kau juga mau kan"goda Itachi. Deidara merona malu, ketika Itachi menggodanya. "aku yang akan menjemputnya"ujar Itachi.

"a..apa?"

"sudah saatnya dia tahu siapa ayahnya"jawab Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akademi Shinobi..**

Sudah 2 jam lamanya Naruto menunggu sang ibu menjemputnya. Bocah imut itu menguap ketika merasa lelah akibat terlalu lama menunggu. "mama mana"tanya nya. Ia ketakutan kala langit senja mulai terlihat. Naruto takut gelap, dan ibunya masih belum terlihat.

Ia hampir saja menangis, jika saja ia tidak melihat sosok seorang pria tampan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Paman Anbu"Teriak Naruto, senang. seperti ada kekuatan yang entah dari mana asalnya, menarik Naruto untuk berlari ke arah pria itu.

"lama tidak bertemu"kata pria itu, membalas pelukan Naruto. Itachi, benar-benar bahagia ketika putra kecilnya itu memeluk dirinya. "ayo pulang, ibu mu sangat khawatir jika kau di sini"

"Tapi mama-"

"mama mu meminta ku untuk menjemput mu"sela Itachi.

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan menggandeng pergelangan sang kapten muda. Lagi-lagi, Itachi sangat senang ketika secara tak sengaja, interaksi alami ayah-anak terjadi di antara mereka. Naruto mulai menceritakan pengalamannya selama di sekolah kepada Itachi.

Mulai dari teman, guru-guru, dan juga pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia dapatkan selama disekolah.

"Naru"

"ya"Sahut Naruto.

"kau mau mendengar cerita ku?"tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Itachi pun berhenti dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman yang ada di depannya. Naruto pun juga mengikuti Itachi dan duduk di samping pria raven itu.

"seorang anak yang tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan seorang ayah yang pergi missi meninggalkan putra kecilnya"kata Itachi.

"kasihan sekali"

"Naruto namanya"

"namanya sama dengan ku"Naruto berkata, bangga.

Itachi tersenyum lembut.

"sejak kecil, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya.. Ia hanya hidup bersama ibunya, meskipun begitu, Naruto selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir, ini yang terbaik untuknya.. dan juga menyakiti dirinya, tapi, dia anak yang kuat! Hingga suatu hari harapannya terkabul, Naruto kecil tersenyum di bawah langit senja"

"memang apa halapan 'Naluto'? Dan bagaimana itu telkabul?"tanya Naruto

"Naruto kecil ingin bertemu ayahnya, dan akhirnya doa nya terkabul... Tuhan mengabulkan doanya, dan mempertemukan Naruto dengan ayahnya di bangku taman dan di bawah pohon mapple"Jawab Itachi.

Naruto mulai mengerti. Bocah pirang itu mengangguk pelan. Hatinya begitu senang mendengar cerita Itachi. Ini, adalah dongeng yang terjadi di dunia nyata.

"apa Nalu boleh memeluk paman? Nalu juga mau melasakan dipeluk papa kandung Nalu"Ujar Naruto. Dengan hati-hati, Itachi membawa putranya ke dalam pelukannya. Naruto mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. dengan begitu, Itachi tak perlu melindungi putranya secara bersembunyi lagi. Putranya adalah Naruto, dan sampai kapan pun Itachi akan selalu menyayangi Naruto.

"Nalu sayang papa"ucap Naruto.

Itachi mengecup pucuk surai pirang Naruto. Tak perlu mengatakan, Itachi pun pasti akan selalu menyayangi putra kecilnya itu.

"aku juga menyayangi"balas Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Rumah Uchiha Sulung ***

Pintu terketuk, dengan tergopoh-gopoh Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya. Itu pasti suami dan putra kecilnya.

**Cklek..**

Betul saja, seorang pria tampan tengah menggendong bocah pirang yang tertidur menyambut pandangannya. Air mata haru menitik membasahi pipinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"kami pulang"ucap Itachi.

"selamat datang, papa"Deidara menyambut sang suami.

"dia lelah, ayo masuk! Sudah malam"ajak Itachi, seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

' terimakasih, Tuhan' Ucap Deidara dalam hati.

Inikah yang namanya anugerah tuhan? begitu indah terlihat. Tuhan memang adil, tak ada yang bisa mengalahi-nya. Tuhan memang ada, meskipun tak ada satu pun umatnya yang bisa melihat selain manusia sempurna yang terpilih. anugerah terindah dari tuhan, adalah keluarga. Keluarga yang selalu ada saat kita membutuhkan dan menyemangati kita ketika dalam kondisi terpuruk. Inilah keluarga yang telah tuhan berikan untuk Deidara.

Itachi dan Naruto..

Adalah dua orang yang sangat berharga untuk Dirinya.

Terimakasih, Tuhan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Ketemu lagi sama Misa..**

**Hihihi.. Akhirnya Update juga.. Ano, maaf ya nunggu lama. Gimana? Bagus gak? Abal ya? Maaf, kurang memuaskan. Oh, iya.. Soal Perang. Kayaknya di fict ini gak ada adegan perang-perang besar deh. Masih kurang bisa mendeskripsikan kalau tentang perang besar. Mungkin kalau pertarungan sih ada.. Hehehe, Detik-detik mau tamat.. Tetap di baca ya (bagi yang bersedia)..**

**Jaa, see you!**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
